A to Zammie
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: It's the A to Zammie one-shots about our favourite couple and the crazy events that happen during this 26 chapter series. First one: A is for Allergies - We had been given a once in a life time opportunity…we had been able to go into town. Of course we all started jumping for joy which was pointless since we forgot about the most important part. Disclaimed/Ally Carter owns all :D
1. A is for Allergies

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjointed**

* * *

**A is for **_**allergies - **_We had been given a once in a life time opportunity…we had been able to go into town. Of course we all started jumping for joy which was pointless since we forgot about the most important part. It wouldn't be _us_ going to town; nope…it would be the whole freakin' secret service! Sometimes being hunted really does suck. Zach and I [he asked me out just like in Sophmore year!] had just finished watched _Iron Man 3_ which was a little awkward since we had a whole row of spies watching us from the top. We were pelted with popcorn whenever we kissed…we kissed a lot! After being stuck in a stuffy old theatre for over two hours Zach thought that we could take a leisurely stroll around the town. We passed the café where we saw my friends, the park where Mr Soloman was discretely watching us through his newspaper eye holes [Scooby-Doo much?], we also happened to walk past Josh's pharmacy and when I say Zach's grip tightened on my waist I mean it _really_ tightened!

"Wait stop!" I shouted causing a flock of pigeons to fly away.

Zach looked puzzled but back tracked to where I was. My nose was pressed against the cold glass of the pet shop. I tugged Zach's arm and we walked in hearing the _ting_ of the shop bell. I made a bee-line to where I wanted to go.

The kittens!

They were all _sooo_ adorable! I dipped my hand in and one with fur all black except for its paws clung to me immediately. She played with my hands and looked sad when I took my hand out.

I turned back sad faced to find Zach leaning against the wall. His face looked flushed and red, almost like a rash was forming on his skin.

"What's wrong?" I asked but he held up his finger signalling for me to hold on. He searched around in his pockets before he found what he was looking for.

He took out what looked like a pen. I was confused but when he clicked it point into his neck.

It was an EpiPen. I didn't realise that Zach had allergies to cats or maybe dogs…or maybe just animals!

I followed him out the shop and rubbed his back as he caught his breath back.

"I'm sorry Cammie." he said still breathing heavily.

I shook my head. "No Zach I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me you had allergies?"

He explained how he couldn't destroy the happiness on my face when we walked into the shop. I slapped him lightly on the shoulder but then threw my arms around him.

This boy really was the sweetest.

In the end Zach brought me a cat…a cat plushie! Sure she didn't meow, purr or play around with me but she sure made a good cuddle toy to sleep with since Zach and I were no longer allowed to sleep together [a story which I will save for later].

* * *

**the idea came this morning and now i'm writing it.**

**going to have the worst day tomorrow and i'm feeling to do something dangerous.**

**read and review…please make me smile, i need something good right now.**

**sorry for any mistakes, updates should be coming soon, i have b, c, d and e planned out so look for them, okaaa?**

**some things; i haven't seen Iron Man, i'm not sure if it was in sophmore year and i'm not sure about the EpiPen…i'm terrible right?**

**i hope you guys have a goode today, tomorrow and forever**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

_**i won't soothe your pain,**_

_**i won't ease your strain,**_

_**you'll be waiting in vain,**_

_**i got nothing for you to gain**_


	2. B is for Babies

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjointed**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

_**Gallagheraddictx: Omg! Exciting much!**__**Ugh cliff hanger...**__**Im looking foreward to chapter 2 – **_**thanks for reviewing, i'm glad you liked it **

_**wittykittylizzie**__**: **__**ahh, such a wonderful one shot! so cute! and i love this idea-i mean A to Zammie?! How clever is that?!**__**  
**__**Anyway, realy excited for B!**_** – thank-you for the review, it means a lot! i hope you enjoy this update **

_**zachandhale**__**: **__**you are incredible and amazing and so extremely talented! I am so excited for this oneshot collection, the zammie is perfect, you're always so creative with ideas and I cannot wait to hear about why they aren't allowed to sleep together ;) zach is so adorable with that cat thing, why don't zach goode's exist in real life!? Xxx**_** – making me smile as usual, you'll have to wait a while until you find out why but i hope you enjoy this update and stick with me **

_**TotallyRemixed1**__**: **__**I an looking forward to more, hopefully really soon since you "already have b, c, d, and e planned out"! So excited to see what the other letters are about! Until then I can only wait... Which is really boring.**_** – sorry about the wait lol, but i am really happy that you like these! **

_**taylorreeg**__**: **__**Omg I love this story! Actually I absolutely love all the stories you write and I really hope you update soon!**_** – aww that's really sweet, just the pick me up i need right now so thank-you! i haven't got a schedual but i'll try and update quickly **

_**kaitlin1198**__**: **__**i love this its really really great plz update soon.**_** – thank-you, i'll update as soon as i can **

_**ailes du neige**__**: **__**his is pretty creative, and unique, :) i don't i've seen anything like this so i really can't wait until tomorrow (well, technically, today) for you to update. will you be updating this every day? zach is really adorable in this, and the zach/cammie dynamics that you've put in are the sweetest! what's the name of the song that you put in at the end of the chapter. why weren't they allowed to sleep together? the title's pretty cute, too, so nice job coming up with everything!**__**please update soon?**__**  
**__**clara **_**– sadly i wont be updating everyday [at least i don't think so] but thank-you for the review and all shall be revealed a few letters down! i'm glad you liked the zammie, this story is going to be a little humorous. the song at the end is 'eyes on fire' by Blue Foundation they're like my new favourite people! **

_**Guest**__**: **__**Hey I love this story a lot! This is off topic but do you think you'll ever continue the Goode family story? Lol just curious but I seriously love this one! Thanks for writing it!**_** – thank-you so much! ums i'm not sure, i probably will if i have spare time between writing this, writing RTS, writing my own book and writing the 3 shot i have planned. i'm sure it will get done though **

**yeah you guys are amazing so thank-you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. going through a **_**really**_** bad time right now so having you guys telling me that i'm goode and that you love this really hits me right in the heart…and in the goode way. anyway enough of the pity party lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**B is for **_**babies**_** – **"Aren't they cute!" whispered Cammie as we watched Mrs Morgan guide the new first years down the hall. Cammie and I were the only people here at the school. Her roommates and sisters were all away on adventurous vacations but to be honest spending a week in Nebraska and the rest in the school with my Gallagher Girl was good enough for me.

"I'd hardly call them 'cute' Cammie." I scoffed and watched as one girl went to touch the sword. But luckily enough Cammie stopped and warned her right away. The girl did not look pleased.

"I can't wait until I have children. My little girl will be running around Gallagher while my boy is acting like a military man in Blackthorne."

I don't know whether I should be pleased or not that Cammie didn't say 'our children'. I mean I love Cammie; I love her with all my heart. To the moon and back. To infinity and beyond…you get the point. But children? I used to say that Zachary Goode didn't do relationships but Cammie changed that. Could she change my opinion about babies too?

Of course she could. "That would be cute right? Our children will be prodigies." I said lightly looking at her. Her gorgeous big sea blue eyes widened with happiness and her lips couldn't help but turn up at the corners.

"Yeah," she turned around and looked at me, "that would be cute." I smile and lean down pressing my lips to hers gently. When we pull back we realised that we had an audience.

"This is my daughter Cameron." Said Mrs Morgan keeping her cool and not totally embarrassing us but she did shoot a few daggers at me. "And her significant other, the only Gallagher guy in history Zachary Goode. Would you two show the girls upstairs please?" Cammie nodded cheeks turning red. She ushered them along and I waited at the back with Mrs Morgan.

"Keep that to a minimum…at least while they're here." She winked and walked away. I had a feeling that Mrs Morgan had heard us talking about children and I realised just how much she had accepted not only our relationship but having me in the family.

This _was_ the Goode life.

* * *

**how was your day? i hope it was goode and if not maybe this update made it 1O times better?**

**i hope you liked this chapter, i might be updating tomorrow so keep your eyes open**

**sorry for the crap ending :/**

**i actually changed this chapter, it was supposed to be named 'baby' and it was Zach contemplating what new nickname to give Cammie and why girls got all fluttery about the nickname 'baby' but i changed it because it was a little more **_**Zachary Goode**_**, don't you think?**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

_**i wanna have your babies,**_

_**it's serious like crazy,**_

_**i wanna have your babies,**_

_**i see 'em springing up like daisies**_

**[these lyrics actually are linked to the chapter and not my feelings]**


	3. C is for Cracked

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjointed**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**erm i'm lazy so i'm just going to answer your reviews :P**

**Zammie – they're actually goode ideas thank-you!**

**TotallyRemixed1 – i'm glad that i made your day and actually my day went better than i thought it would thanks :)**

**babysittter1997 – thank-you and i might after i've finished these write some letters that i've changed or what people have suggested!**

**GallagherGurl4eva – thank-you, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**kaitlin1197 – thanks for reviewing and for the suggestion but i've already got it planned sorry :)**

**wittykittylizzie – [your name is actually awesome btw] thank-you, i always thought that Mrs. Morgan would turn out liking Zach because look at all he's done for Cammie and them :)**

**BunnySwag101 – first of all thank-you for being the very first reviewer whoop and i'm glad you liked Cammie's moms role :)**

**Guest – i'm glad i made your day awesome, that's what i'm here for ;)**

**ailes du neige – they're my favourite band! oh i'm glad that you thought i portrayed Zach correctly, he's like the hardest character [i think] to get right because he's just so…**_**Zach**_** haha. i think i'm getting better with my errors yay and i actually think since i'm now **_**a lot**_** happier i'm going to update for the rest of the week!**

**Zammie848792 – aww thank-you that's really nice :)**

** .magic – thank-you!**

**^you're all amazing! for a long time i thought i wasn't goode enough because of things going on in school but you really do make me feel better. so erm as you know i'm 14 and i'm taking a few mock exams and today i got my English mock exam paper score and i got a U…that means 'unclassified' meaning that i failed! i just find it hilarious tbh. i got 5/40 on the reading and 31/40 on the writing…everything makes sense. i'm **_**waaay**_** better at the writing! i'm actually one of the top writers of my year so apart from my crappy grade i'm actually a goode writer! i just had to share that because i though it was funny.**

**oh and i've got this thing against capital letters for some strange reason haha. okay so this was going to be Cammie but it fit Zach better so enjoy!**

* * *

**C is for **_**cracked – **_I was an egg and Cammie was the spoon.

She found it hard at first knocking down my shell, picking the hard pieces off until she found the centre. As we got closer she started draining the albumen and I let her. I told her secrets, little things that slipped out my mouth that I couldn't take back. She didn't know she was doing it but slowly I was wearing away. My façade was slowly falling and that scared me. My emotions were showing and I had no smirk to hide behind because she knew I was only doing that to annoy her.

And when the yolk finally dropped I was officially _cracked._

At first I was mad. I mean why did she have to come into my life? Why did she have to ruin everything? I was doing fine. I had everything planned out. I was going to stay as a double agent, working for mom when I was really all for the CIA. I was going to keep listening to my mother's instructions no matter how horrid or inhumane. I would just summon my inner mom and do what I had to. I was going to end it when she was most vulnerable, when she was alone. One shot to her head and it would all be finished.

But Cammie…

She had to slowly worm her way into my heart and make me forget everything. Cammie was like sunshine. Always there, always in your eyes making you blind. Hot. She radiated goodness and every time she touched me I was instantly filled with something that I hadn't been able to feel for a long time. Damn it, I fell in love with Cammie. It wasn't about looks. It wasn't lust. It was pure hearted…something that I wasn't sure I could do. I started to fall for Cammie pure heartedly and unconditionally. She didn't have to take off her clothes. Or wear make-up or flirt. She just hand to stand there being a nice girl for me to want her.

And the fact that she wanted me made it all better. She looked past my bad-boy charm. She ignored the fact that I was a terrorist in the making and just saw me as the unloved, parentless teenage boy I was.

Cammie cracked me. And when I thought I would forever be broken she patched me back together again with just a few kisses and sweet words.

When I was five my mom's favourite vase cracked and I tried putting it together again with tape but that failed. I tried again with glue and it was still fragile. I'm still trying to work out what Cammie is but I know that she's stronger than any of that.

No tape.

No glue.

Just love.

* * *

**well that was a little depressing don't you think? i think its because Zach is just such a complex character who has such an interesting and dangerous and secretive past but i have a goode deep chapter ready for Cammie because i have a feeling that Cammie has layers too right?**

**albumen is the *cough* white/see through stuff that comes out of eggs, tbh not even i knew until i asked my mum**

**so erm i am feeling a whole lot better than i was the last few days *sigh* i really do love my parents**

**erm again such a crap ending, i don't know what's wrong with me, i'm really bad at them :/**

**it's also a little choppy in places so i apologise**

**so yeah, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, i do try-ish haha**

**review please, show me some love haha**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**i don't have any lyrics for this chapter sorry x**


	4. D is for Doubts

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjointed**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**kaitlin1198 – thank-you, i hope you enjoy this update!**

**BunnySwag101 – aww your reviews always make me smile, thanks a bunch!**

**wittykittylizzie – really? thank-you, i wasn't sure if it was enough or not but i'm glad that you liked it and thought it was the best :) isn't the song amazing? i'm making everyone listen to it because it's my favourite! thanks, hopefully in the real exam i'll get the same or better!**

**zachandhale – perfect, me? hardly mate! oh i'm sorry :( whoa those are some big words you used there, i feel all smart now! that's still goode and we're only just starting but tomorrow i'm officially in year10 because it was the year 11's last exam today :/ English language does suck eugh! i feel a little bad for not updating on the weekend but i was busy, i hope you enjoy this :)**

** .com – [interesting name you got there mate!] aww thank-you, you're too kind, too kind haha :) i know right, i didn't even know it had a name! i guess you do learn something new everyday **

**outlookforever – aw thank-you! wow those are actually some pretty goode ideas, thank-you i'm a little stuck with some letters :)**

**purplebutterfly12 – thank-you, i hope you enjoy this!**

**TotallyRemixed1 – thanks, i really do suck at fluff but i'm glad you thought it was sweet :)**

**Uknowiloveu – thank-you, i hope you like this one!**

**so erm i know i said i would update over the weekend but i couldn't. my cousin who i haven't seen in **_**ages**_** because she goes to university came down because she's finished her time there and i was too busy…you guys understand right? i don't really know when i'm going to update next but it will be sometime this week, maybe tomorrow i'm not sure but it will **_**definitely**_** be soon…if you want :)**

**onwards with the chapter! btw this is 2****nd**** person.**

* * *

**D is for **_**doubts **_**– **You always knew it would come to this. The time in your relationship where you would question whether it was worth it. He was gorgeous. Windswept dark brown hair, high cheek bones with the most beautiful jade green eyes and you were just…nothing. Your hair is dull and lifeless and the colour is just…eugh, can 'dishwater blonde' even be called a colour? Oh and every time you look in the mirror you never, _ever_ see what you want to see. A thin and bony body, that no-one would want to put their arms around. No boobs to fondle. No butt to smack. Nada, unlike your perfect friends with their gorgeous faces, amazing bodies and that natural something that makes them special. But what did you have that made you special? The fact that you lost your memories? The ability to assemble a gun subconsciously? Sure they sounded great…in a book or movie. Something fictional where the boy _always_ ends up with the girl.

But sadly those things don't happen in real life.

You're studying in the library, he's talking, something about a mission that Joe Soloman –your dad's best friend - wants him to accompany him on. You're happy, seriously you are but you can't help but wish that he didn't tell you that. If only you could have been just two teenagers arguing, that would be perfect.

You sigh and suddenly blurt out what you want to say. "I think we need a break."

His face slowly drops as he registers what you've just said. "What? No-no Cammie. No!"

You stand quickly wiping away your tears. You need to act strong, like this break-up doesn't matter to you…like nothing mattered to you.

Not the make-out sessions in the passageways.

Or the work-outs in the P&E barn which turned into something a little steamy.

The way he held your hand and played with your fingers.

Not even the time when he made you crème brulee…none of that should matter because it was _never_ going to work.

And no matter how much you wanted to believe it would, it just wouldn't.

***:*:*:*:*:***

You watched as she walked away and even though you were mad that cute butt always seemed to distract you. Damn, she was just _too_ perfect. Her long and golden blonde hair flowed behind her as she crossed the threshold. You hated seeing her shining blue eyes wet with tears. They used to always seem to be filled with happiness but then you realise just how much of a great spy she was. Those unbelievably bright smiles, her laughs were forced and in every picture you took together she hated it.

Hated it.

Hated it.

Hated it.

_But why?_ You thought, why would she want to ruin everything? It wasn't like she was the one with the evil mom who is a terrorist. _She _isn't the one whose dad was murdered by the woman he loved. _She_ had a happy upbringing. His was filled with guns, torture and everything a child never wanted.

_Maybe you should let her go?_ Speaks a voice in your head. I mean look at all the other girls at the school, I mean sure they don't tighten your pants and make you wake up feeling wet but they'll alright. For _other_ Gallagher Girls.

You heard that Tina Walters had a thing for you; maybe you should check her out more. She doesn't have the best of both worlds like Cammie – ass and boobs – but she'll be a good rebound. Oh and here you go, going back to your old Blackthorne ways when you would flirt with girls and end up breaking their hearts. Maybe get a few knocked up and then leave. Or tell a girl you loved when really you just needed to murder her whole family.

_Family…_that word has got you thinking. What did she say to you a few nights ago? You only have deep conversations when deep conversations were needed – like when it was her dad's funeral, her dad's birthday and yours. She said five words which changed everything.

"_I'll be your family now."_

You race to catch up with her, she hasn't gotten far. You grab her small waist and pin her against the wall. It must be town day; all the girls are wearing their own outfits which means showing as much skin as possible. Even her roommates are bearing a little skin. Macey comes out in one of those –what's it called? – Maxi dresses looking like a model. Next is Bex, her long and muscular legs showing thanks to her skinny jeans, then Liz wearing a cute little sundress? Fashion isn't really your thing. She really does look like a little girl. You look at them and then at Cammie. She hides her face behind a curtain of hair; you push it back and tell her to look at you.

Taking a deep breath you start to ridicule her friends and sisters. You point out that you think muscles on a girl are unattractive [you get an equally unattractive glare back], you would hate it if you caked your face with make-up and looked like a model [some girls gasped but Macey just smirked]. You said that you would probably shoot her if she ever came out in a sundress looking like a five year old [you apologised to an extremely embarrassed Liz]. You point out all the things that make Cammie who she is. How her natural beauty shines without make-up and that she makes sweats look incredibly sexy. You like that you're both are heavy sleepers and that she snores like truck driver. You love that she gets frustrated which creates a crease in her forehead which you love to smooth out with soft kisses. You tell Cammie all the reasons why it is going to work. And that you'll die to make sure that you end up with your Gallagher Girl.

Your lips crash onto hers, your hands snake around her waist until they find a secure place underneath her top. You massage her curves and moan into her mouth as she slips her tongue in creating a magical and passionate explosion that you've never felt before.

You promise that you're always going to kiss her like this no matter what.

You would have continued if it wasn't for the rough hand pulling you away from Cammie by your collar and the stern look Joe gives you before escorting you back downstairs and into your room informing you that there's only two minutes left to get changed or no town trip for you.

Looking into the mirror you can still feel the tingle on your lips and you smirk realising just how much you love your Gallagher Girl.

* * *

**hmm not much to say except for i'm kinda proud of myself! i have such vague notes on my phone [i make-up and write down all my stories on my Blackberry but iphone soon whoop] so when i write lengthy chapter i get all happy!**

**tbh that is kind of how i see Zach, he doesn't really have the manners just to say they're not my type but it's a little romantic in its own way right?**

**okay so a few weeks ago i got one of my closest friends into Gallagher Girls and she's now cray-cray for it…seriously. we were in the library today and she tried to recruit herself into the C.I.A…weird right? oh and **_**now**_** she's reading heist society…i'm just so damn proud but in other Ally Carter news she's sold a new book series that should be out in 2015!**

**don't believe me? here's the Tumblr link: **

**oh and here's my Tumblr link, it's all about Gallagher Girls: **

**and my normal Tumblr if you want: **

**and i may or may not have stolen that one line from 'Insurgent' but it just fit so well and i am in love with the Divergent series! probably my favourite fandom, join us!**

**alright we've spoken for long enough so, i bid you good-bye my lovelies! [haven't said that since my first story…whoa]**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**and once again no lyrics, maybe next time ey? x**


	5. E is for Eventually

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

_**ailes du neige, BunnySwag101, wittykittylizzie, xInfinity-Fallingx, flowers-and-rainbows-123, Xoxkatiexox**_** [a lovely guest, thank-you for the ideas!], **_**TotallyRemixed1 and Asline Nicole**_**… thank-you all for the amazing and lovely reviews that really do keep me writing and just make my day better! i love you all :)**

**i hope you enjoy this update and i apologise if i upload and you review late, damn these time differences!**

* * *

**E is for **_**eventually **_**– **To say I was in love would be an understatement meant.

I was obsessed.

He was all I could think about, every moment of every day he would somehow worm his way into my head. Whenever somebody said his name my head instantly turned to their direction with a glare. I didn't want other girls complementing _my_ Blackthorne Boy at how great he is.

Bitch that's my job.

But of course he knew absolutely _nothing_ about my crazy-ass feelings! I knew he liked me, I mean you don't make-out with a girl in front of her whole class, teachers, aunt and mother without knowing that you have deep feelings for her but I'm just wondering how deep they actually are.

Sure he's given me my own nickname, calls me beautiful and stares at me all the time but we've never really spoken about feelings. Now that's both a good and bad thing. Spies don't fall in love. Especially with other spies, my parents are prime example. In fact just thinking about it if you're a spy you're better off just living alone with cats for the rest of your life because if you die on a mission no one really gets hurt. It's a depressing but truthful thought which is one of the main reasons why I can't tell Zach how I feel. Not just because we're spies but because of the most normal reason ever…what if he doesn't love me back?

He's a Blackthorne Boy and we all know what _they're_ like! Stupid assassins, heartbreakers and spies all rolled into one big ball of mysterious and gorgeous. Plus Zach could never love me. He hasn't even admitted that I was first a game to the boys 'who can get into the Chameleons pants first?' and that they never planned to really like us, just break our hearts because they knew deep down that we were normal teenage girls.

I wake up to an empty room. I smile, happy that I'm not being woken up by shoes, water or even an electrical shock. I am a little worried though, what if the circle got my friends in their sleep? I quickly stand in my fighting stance and check the room out. There doesn't seem to be a sign of struggle but they could have always tidied everything up to make it seem like nothing had happened.

Oh what am I thinking, of course they didn't! The Circle are murderers and I'm sure they'd like to let the whole damn world know!

The door swings open and before my brain can even detect whose voice it is I'm jumping on their back and dragging them down.

Once they'd down I realise who it is. "Oh no. Aunt Abby I am _so_ sorry!"

She chuckles, letter herself back up and dusting off her clothes. "I've got to say squirt that was impressive. Show coach that in P&E and she'll be ecstatic."

"Aunt Abby," I say breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"

She smiles. "Get ready, there's something I need to show you."

*:*:*:*:*:*

I hurried alongside Abby; whatever she had to show me or tell me had to either be exciting or funny because she couldn't keep a wide smile off of her beautiful face. I tried asking her where we were going but all I got was a tap of her nose for an answer. I thought that maybe we were going to my mother's office, maybe some good news about the Circle but we headed away and straight to the grand hall.

We paused in front of the doors. I could hear the shushing of the girls who obviously were listening out for our footsteps. "Abby I'm confused. I'm not in trouble am I?"

She laughed. "You worry too much Squirt!" she opened the heavy oak doors and what stared back facing me was not something I was prepared to see.

It was me. My hair had been done up, a curly bun on top of my head that shinned thanks to the glitter spray. It was our cove-ops exam, we had to pretend to be civilians and crash a party. Apparently the guy whose party it was had connections with an illegal drug ring. We got to party and Abby got to kick butt. The best part of that night was dancing with Zach. I actually had a good time and looked – if I do say so myself – kinda hot, thanks to Macey of course. The dress was what topped it all off though, it was red like before except this time it was short and I didn't have any bra malfunctions. The top part was tight [which kept the bra in place] and the bottom half was made of this floaty material which tickled my thighs. I felt amazing that night and the fact that they'd taken pictures made me smile.

Suddenly a microphone squeaked and the voice I'd learned to know and love made the most romantic yet embarrassing announcement.

"Are you surprised Gallagher Girl?" I could almost feel the smirk as he spoke. "There wasn't any other way to say this because you know I'm not the let's-sit down-and-talk kind of guy…I'd rather embarrass you in front of your sisters, friends and family. But this has to be said…" he went quiet for a second before taking a deep breath and saying exactly what I wanted him to say. "I love you Cammie. As simple as that. Now let's cut this cliché crap, meet me in your favourite passageway." And like that the microphone cut off and we were left in silence.

I saw my friend's overly happy faces and told them I would speak later. I excited the hall and ran as fast as I could to the tapestry and opened it. I was hit with a fresh breeze and brushed myself off – making sure I looked alright – before I came up behind Zach and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Hey you." I said squeezing him tight before letting him turn me around so I could see his gorgeous face again.

He smirked. "So…did you like my surprise?"

I laughed and nodded my head with flushed cheeks. "Yes although it was a little public and big. What happened to small and subtle?"

He put his forehead against mine and I felt my heart beat ten times faster. "Dream on Gallagher Girl." his amused face was replaced with one quite serious as he lowered his voice and whispered those three little words.

He kissed me passionately and all I could think was that he said it.

Eventually.

* * *

**i actually have a link to the dress, check me out getting all cool and stuffs hehe:** http product/Cute-A-Line-Empire-Strapless-Mini-Short-Da shas-Homecoming-Prom-Dress

**just take out the spaces, seriously the dress is gorgeous!**

**oh and my Tumblr links didn't work last time so if you want the post check out my Gallagher Girls Tumblr for it and maybe even my normal Tumblr if you want, the links are in my profile :)**

**the dress is actually really nice, if you look on the website [it's American] they have some really beautiful dresses that i wish i could wear but i would look absolutely **_**horrible**_** in. this is why i might not go to prom haha.**

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter, it seems light and fluffy against my last chapter which took quite a dark approach but ended up being cute!**

**erm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**i think i'm going to update tomorrow since i have spare time but not on Thursday, this Sunday i have my ballet exam and i **_**need**_** to practise -_- so sorry guys but definitely on Friday and probably once on the weekend since i have my little cousin round. do you guys have anything fun planned this weekend?**

**review please**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**yeah no lyrics sorry x**


	6. F is for Fights

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout outs:**

_**TerryCherry, Asline Nicole, ailes du neige, flowers-and-rainbows-123, wittykittylizzie, kaitlin1198, BunnySwag10, TotallyRemixed1 and megan466**_**…thank-you everyone, you make me smile like an idiot when your reviews come though. and once again i love you all, don't freakin' forget that :) it's in third person you bootiful people**

* * *

**F is for **_**fights**_** – **They had never fought like that before. Most of their fights could have turned into something a little more steamy, with all the sweat and need for a long and cold shower but since they were with her friends he decided not to let his inner boy out and leave his hands by his sides.

"Hey Cammie?" called one of her best friends Macey, the black haired beauty picked up her gym back gracefully and carried on walking out. "Are you coming back with us?" she and Bex stood at the threshold of the door waiting for their equally beautiful friend.

Cammie looked at Zach who seemed to be having a good time beating the crap out of a punch bag. She couldn't help but wonder if he was pretending that it was Josh. _Nah,_ she thought. They were over a long time ago.

She shook her head. "Um, I think Zach and I want to practise a bit more." She gave them a nice smile and went back to practising her tumbling on the mats. When she looked over at the door again she noticed that her oldest friend Bex was still there.

Bex smirked and wiggled her eyes brows suggestively. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She warned before running off to catch up with the senator's daughter.

Cammie sighed knowing too well exactly what Bex was on about. For months her friends had been pestering her about her and Zach's relationship and whether it was going to be sexual or not. Liz knew that Cammie was telling the trust when she denied it was but the smallest girl of the group secretly hopped it wasn't, she found herself feeling a little uncomfortable when they went into detail of it. However Bex and Macey didn't believe her one bit replaying memories of when they'd found the couple in some compromising positions that could have possibly gone further if the girls hadn't barged in. Cammie didn't comment knowing all too well that they were right.

Sex wasn't something that she or Zach really spoke about. They had their almost moments when things were _really_ heating up but they always seemed to be interrupted or the mood wasn't right. Although she hated to say it Cammie was a little frightened. She was sure – one hundred and ten percent – that she loved Zach. But she couldn't help but tense up whenever she even thought about him taking off her clothes, her taking off his and them finally just doing it.

Before Cammie could counter his attack Zach swung his leg and kicked her side. "Come on Gallagher Girl, I thought we were supposed to be sparing not staring into space. What's on your mind anyway?"

She waited for a moment before targeting his head, he ducked and she landed a punch in his muscular stomach. "Nothing much." she answered. "Just thinking up ways to defeat an annoying boy." She smiled sweetly before aiming another punch. This time Zach saw it coming and grabbed her arm. He twisted it against her back. Cammie used her free arm to punch and lash out until she wounded him enough so he would let go. Kicks were aimed, punches were thrown and sweat fell off with every move.

He was down, Cammie finally pinned him down by moving herself on top of him. She smiled victoriously straddling him, her thighs squeezing his sides. He moved his hands from his legs to her bum and pinched. She swatted his hands away and they moved to her legs. Slowly they began climbing ups until they rested high on her thighs. Cammie leaned forward and let her lips ever so gently brush against Zach's and that was all it took.

He rolled her over so he was on top. He wanted to be the one doing the controlling and it wasn't like Cammie minded. She let Zach posses her body and responded back to his demands as soon as they came. She arched her back so felt a moan escape her lips as he left s trail of tender kisses down her jaw all the way to her breast bone. Zach looked down on his girlfriend and caressed her face gently. He wanted to do so much more but he knew he couldn't.

"No," she said breathlessly, "Zach don't stop."

"But that's the problem." He whispered against her pink lips. "I don't think I'll be able to." He peeled himself off Cammie while helping her up at the same time. He walked away heading for the punching bags but before he could land one he was being pinned up the wall unable to do anything. His hands instinctively went underneath her butt while hers played with the tiny hairs at the back of his neck. Cammie smiled and pulled him away. He wasn't used to this. He had always been in control and although it was new to him he couldn't get rid of the hold. They headed for the shower rooms, Cammie pulling him along while giggling like a happy little girl even though what they were about to do was definitely _not_ for little girls.

Their kissing continued until they were both breathless. Breathing heavily Zach held the wall for support. His hand slipped and he activated the shower. The cold water caused Cammie to squeal but she was quickly cut off by Zach's lips.

They kissed, it got hotter, harder and wetter making them both just want to get it over with. Zach stopped and started to pry the end of Cammie's shirt off her skin until Cammie just pulled it off and stood in front of him in her bra and shorts. He copied. They kept doing that in between kisses until they were both naked.

Catching some of their breaths Zach pointed and laughed at an oddly shaped birthmark at the side of Cammie's breast. She blushed and poked him. They both resumed kissing again until they heard a noise coming from the barn.

Two girls walked in, one slightly taller than the other. They both had worried looks on their faces and began calling out their missing teenage friends names.

"Cam!" shouted Macey before looking behind a bunch of boxing equipment. "Zach? Gosh Cammie where are you?"

But Bex took a slightly more full on approach. She started rummaging around the room until she found their bags stuffed into the lockers. "Look!" Macey joined her. "They must still be in here or they wouldn't have left their stuff!"

Macey sighed with her hands on her hips. "Then where the hell are they?"

They both looked around until they saw the shower rooms light on. Sharing a look they both smiled. Treading carefully they snuck into the shower room, counted to three and shouted.

"Zammie!"

The couple – who were both – trying to dress quickly both jumped at the noise. With her hair dripping wet behind her Cammie opened the curtain and popped her head out where she saw her bestfriend's both rolling around the floor laughing at their joke.

"You guys! What the heck did you just say?" she asked with raised eye brows.

Macey recovered first, standing back up and cocking a hip. "'Zammie'? You know, when two people have _sex_ it's like they're joined so we joined your names together. You're now going to be referred as Zammie whenever you're together."

In between breaths Bex was able to say that they didn't have to worry about them sharing their intimate fight only if she was allowed to beat Zach in P&E. Zach sighed but agreed even though there was no point, it wasn't like they were going to tell anyway.

"You guys use your clothes to dry off and we'll get you a new set." Macey slapped Bex telling her to come which made Bex slap her back equally as hard but they walked off anyway chuckling at their joke.

With her back towards Zach Cammie started to clothe herself, but stopped at the underwear using her work out clothes like a towel. He couldn't help but stare at his blonde haired beauty. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder blades.

She sighed. "You know Zach…I kind of like our fights." She twirled around so she was facing him. "Maybe we could do it again some time?"

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Bring it on."

* * *

**my god [no offence there btw] that took quite a sexy turn didn't it?**

**whoa i've actually surprised myself! the actual notes from my phone are:**

'**cammie+zach spar in p&e which turns into something a little saucy'…a little?**

**that was kind of…i don't even know. its funny how we write slightly M chapters and we haven't even had sex ourselves! [well i haven't!] and it's quite ironic really because we had some people come in today to talk about sex and SDI's [sexually transmitted infections] and i've just gone and written that! but don't worry, Cammie takes the 72 hour pill so she won't end up pregnant.**

**you know i can just imagine Bex and Macey called out Zammie in the hallway like "Oh look, wait up Zammie!" cute isn't it?**

**this chapter could have gone either way, a proper fight/argument and turning into sex but tbh, i just wanted them to have sex -_-**

**I'm quite proud of myself, i really like this chapter!**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**let's talk about sex baby,**

**let's talk about you and me,**

**let's talk about bubbles in the tub,**

**let's talk about making love**

**[lyrics as promised]**

**[me and my friends sing this all the time lol]**


	7. G is for Games

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**okay so i'm probably never going to live this down but i don't mind….i kind of forgot that the letter 'G' existed -_- i went right ahead and wrote 'H' and then i sung the alphabet song and realised that i'd missed a letter. i cba to transfer things over so the shout-outs will be on the next chapter. *sigh* i spent half the night writing that as well! i'm well pissed off but oh well it's my fault for not knowing my alphabet.**

* * *

**G is for **_**Games – **_It was a pretty funny sight when I woke up to find Cammie's friends in my room. Macey and Bex seemed to be tearing the room apart with Liz putting things back behind them. I would have asked what was going on but another - and more important - thought popped into my head.

Where was Cammie?

I felt the spot next to me but then remembered that she didn't slip into bed with me last night, something about her roommates threatening to spread sexual rumours around about us. I knew they were joking but Cammie stayed in her room. Good thing too, it was boiling hot last night and I slept naked.

Oh wait; maybe she should have come…

A snap of manicured fingers blinks me back to real life and not imagining Cammie naked. "Hey Zach! You of all people must know where Cammie is."

It takes me a few moments to register what Macey has just said…they don't know where Cammie is. "What do you mean?" I stood, and start looking through my draws seeing if she's taken anything. I burst out my room and run barefoot to theirs where everything looks normal and fine.

"Zach, what are you doing?" Liz asked. She puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me from tearing the whole place apart.

I sat on her bed, took one of her pillows and breathed in her scent. She couldn't have gone, she just couldn't have. Everything was fine now. Well not fine but as fine as it could be. We were fine. Us, me and Cam. And Cammie seemed to be cool with her friends so why would she run away?

Bex chuckled and I couldn't contain my anger. I threw the pillow down and marched up to her. "Just what is your problem? It's bad enough that last she stupidly thought that we were going out and now you're actually going to _laugh_ about her being missing? Just what kind of friend are you?!"

Macey pulled me back. "Zach, what the heck!" she tried to hold me down but I just shook her off and went back to Cammie's bed. I caressed the sheets that she slept in last night and picked up the photo frame on her bedside table. It was of Cammie and her dad. He was wearing his Blackthorne shirt and had Cammie high on his shoulders.

How could someone want to steal that beautiful smile?

In a quiet voice Bex spoke. "It isn't his fault, Zach didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" I spat not feeling the littlest bit guilty. I probably would after but I just needed to know where Cammie was.

"Today," piped Liz who was sitting on her computer desk "is 'Catch the Chameleon'. It's a game that we made up where we have to catch Cammie."

I sigh with relief. So my Gallagher Girl wasn't missing, just hiding. I scratch my head and apologise to Bex.

"It's okay Zach. You really do love her don't you?"

I nod. "Well yeah, a guy doesn't blow himself up for a girl he doesn't just 'like'." It may sound mean but it's true. I've had my fair share of crushes but I hadn't even thought about sacrificing myself for them but with Cammie I'd do anything. She's not just _some_ girl. She's my girl. My Gallagher Girl.

"Not to mention keep her friends safe." Adds Liz with a smile.

"Okay Goode. Are you up for the challenging of finding the infamous Chameleon?" Macey speaks with a mocking tone and I know that I can't refuse. I nod and tell them that the games have just begun.

***:*:*:*:*:***

In those three hours I realised why Cammie was called the Chameleon because _damn_ was she hard to find. There were some moments when I was sure that I'd found her but then I'd see a note that had witty little remarks telling me how close or far away I was. I kept every single one of those notes and vowed that we would one day play this game with our children. Pavement artists or not, it was a pretty fun game.

I'm sure I was in a part of the school I didn't even know existed. I checked all the passageway's I knew about but found myself wondering down one I'd never seen before. It spread off into a separate one which had a dead end so I walked back up and carried on with the original route.

I found a room.

There wasn't much inside, only a desk and matching chair with a sofa across from it with a giant wardrobe in the corner. I checked every shadowy corner until I was sure that either Cammie was too good or she really _had_ run away. It would be the perfect cover.

'_Oh we were just playing Catch the Chameleon and she ran off…'_ but somehow I knew she wouldn't do that.

I sat down on the couch and rested my eyes. I heard the groan of the wardrobe door and I had a quick glance of blonde hair fleeing the room.

I sat up and heard the slow and steady footsteps of my girlfriend. I figured out that she thought I was sleeping. So I copied. Keeping my footsteps light until she was right in front of me.

I grabbed her wrist and used my body to pin her to the well. She didn't even look surprised. "Well done Zachary. You are the first winner of these games."

"I am?" she nods and I gently press my lips to hers. Cammie responds back hungrily, running her hands over my muscular chest making me moan into her mouth.

She cuts it off far too early. "_Oh_ Gallagher Girl!" I whine until she puts a finger to her lips. I shut-up and hear the faint whispers of her friends who must have walked down the other passageway.

With a jerk of her head, Cammie's leading me back to the room. Once inside I take control and drag her into the wardrobe with me. I think back to that night in DC when we were in the compartment and all of things I wanted to do to Cammie. Well, I guess I had my chance.

* * *

**alrighty, my chapter has once again taken a kind of kinky/saucy root. i don't know what's wrong with me! actually 'H' doesn't have it in but whatever!**

**i'm quite proud since i basically just thought of this idea since i forgot this letter!**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**the next chapter will either be uploaded later or tomorrow**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**[i'm no goode at this lyrics thing x]**


	8. H is for Heights

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**flowers-and-rainbows-123 – yep, i don't really read M's but apparently i wrote them idk, but thank-you for reviewing!**

**wittykittylizzie – LOL don't worry because i don't write many lemons/limes but Zammie is an exception and next time i'll have a warning! ikr, them in the halls just calling it out and people looking at them like they're cray-cray! Thank-you for reviewing, i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Asline Nicole – thank-you, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kaitlin1198 – that's a goode idea, they should totally get caught by her mom or *cringe* MR SOLOMAN! omg, that would be major awks! Anway thanks for the review!**

**TotallyRemixed1 – don't worry, there aren't any Zammie fights in this and if there are i'm sure they'll have some make up sex after or just some nice make-out sessions aha. thank-you for reviewing :)**

**zachandhale – where have you been girl? tbh it probably wasn't supposed to go that way but i'm glad that it did which means that i have to change one chapter but no matter, just some Zammie sexiness for you! erm no these chapters aren't connected, they're completely different almost like one-shots! aww thank-you i wasn't even sure if i should be starting another story but here i am! we're going to be such pro's with our future boyfriends/husbands, we'll be like 'oh its okay, we've written things worse than this!' tbh i don't watch much television [i said that and my friend was like 'why am i friends with you?]. how was your speech? love you too x**

**belief-in-magic – [the dots don't work] thank-you, i'm glad you liked it! i hope you enjoy this update :)**

**xInfinityFallingx – thank-you, i think my ending are kinda bad but i guess not then haha, is this update soon enough? :)**

**my-nose-is-in-a-book – so what are you reading? i'm reading 'My Life Next Door' and it's super cute and makes me uber jealous that I don't have a boy like Jase to kiss :( thanks for the review and the great ideas!**

**i wrote this yesterday thinking that this was the next letter...but it isn't. gosh i'm bad!**

* * *

**H is for**_** Heights**_ – It was that time again in Cove-Ops. The time when everything you had learned and already knew was being put to the test. If like Cammie you were prepared then this assignment should be a breeze but if like Tina you had spent the last couple of nights catching up with what Ms Buckingham calls 'a teenage soap opera' then I am afraid that you might not even make it half way there.

Since the Gallagher Girls and of course the first and possibly last Gallagher _Guy_ Zachary Goode were now seniors simple missions would not be allowed. Mrs Morgan even announced that everything would change. Senior year was about teaching them the ways of a spy's life. Putting them into the kind of situations you might possibly be in later in life.

I mean last week they were all knocked out and dumped in different parts of a 60 acre park with only a gun with three bullets, some string, a sleeping bag and a phone without reception. If they could handle that then surely they could handle what Mr Soloman, Abby _and_ her new boyfriend Townsend had cooked up for them…right?

"Ladies!" said Joe clapping his hands together. He nodded his head at Zach. "And of course Mr Goode, today we'll be taking a different approach." He rattled on recalling the reasons why he had put them on missions when they were in groups or on their own but something had changed in his tone when he spoke about his mission. There was a new light in his eye and hope in his voice. He spoke very fondly of his partner who he happened to be tied to for three days and Cammie couldn't help but wonder if he was on about her father. But Soloman didn't look at her once which told her that she was probably wrong and just getting her hopes up for more memories. They all piled into the helicopter and were obviously blind folded and drugged again.

***:*:*:*:*:***

Surely Cammie was used to the nauseous feeling in her stomach and the headache that came as soon as you woke but alas she still gasped at the pain and acted as if she had never felt it before. Cammie felt a weight on her left side and used her other hand to pull the blindfold off her eyes. Fluttering her eye lashes she was finally able to see the person at the other end.

It was none other than her boyfriend Zachary Goode.

She sighed at the sleeping boy next to her and moved a piece of hair from his forehead. He moaned her name and a giggle escaped her lips. After staring at her boyfriend the realisation of what was happening finally hit her. Cammie shook his shoulder rather violently until her woke up.

Zach cursed. "What the fuck man!" he opened his eyes and saw the unimpressed face of his girlfriend. "Oh sorry Gallagher Girl, I didn't realise that it was you."

"It's okay, I have about a few seconds tape of you sleeping and moaning my name so we're equal." She smirked and allowed Zach a few seconds to regain proper consciousness.

"Where the fuck are we?" he asked and then received a punch on Cammie, he knew how much she despised profanity but sometimes he just couldn't help it. His Blackthorne side was showing more and more.

She sighed and crouched on the floor. "I don't know but we're getting out of here."

Where they were was an old cabin which happened to hold quite a few essentials that they might need. For once Zach let Cammie hold the gun while he carried a back pack. Using her natural senses Cammie hunted out a lake were they were able to use the water to wash their faces and clean up a little. The couple walked for miles, mostly Cammie leading and Zach coming up with the entertainment.

"20 questions, I'll start. What do you prefer kisses or cuddles?" he asked.

"Easy, cuddles." She answered without skipping a beat and still being the perfect spy and making sure that tracks weren't being made.

"Why Cammie? I mean I know I'm a good kisser but you…you have some cracking lips and that tongue. You make me crazy Gallagher Girl."

Cammie stopped to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, it was short and simple but Zach was still buckling at the knees. "That's cute but right now we need to get out of here."

Zach knew far too well that this was no longer teenage girl Cammie, the girl leading was Cammie _the spy._ He couldn't help but be in awe watching his girl lead the way. They stopped when they came across rocky terrain but Cammie was sure that it was the right way. After helping each other climb they found themselves faced with a dilemma. Underneath was the perfect path but what stopped them was the giant cliff that they had to either jump down from or just find another way.

Zach pulled back. "Uh-Uh, no way Gallagher Girl. We can't jump down there, look what happened to you after you left the tombs. No, I won't let that happen."

He stepped further away from the ledge dragging Cammie with him.

"We'll be fine Zach. We have each other…you're not afraid of heights are you?!" she chuckled but then stopped when he didn't join her. Zach guided Cammie to a rock and patted a space on his lap. She didn't decline and happily sat down wrapping her arms around his neck.

"When I was little I used to train with my mom and whenever I did something bad she would hang me upside down by my ankles from the waterfall near the tombs. The blood would rush to my head making my ears and nose bleed sometimes but not even that stopped her. I guess that ever since then I've kind of been afraid of being anywhere high."

The awful memory came back. It had scared him for life, it meant that he would always have to swallow his fear and act like it wasn't there. at Blackthorne he was supposed to be indestructible and like a machine but there in the woods with the one girl who had figured out and cracked him he couldn't help but let that out.

Cammie sighed and kissed his neck. "I'm so sorry Zach. You know what; we'll find a way around." After one last kiss was placed Cammie slid off his lap and backtracked to the large oak tree that marked several paths.

But Zach pulled her back.

"What was it you said back there? About is being together? Well you're right. Let's do this." he pulled Cammie back to the ledge and took slow and deep breaths.

After a quick squeeze of his hand and a kiss on the lips they both jumped.

***:*:*:*:*:***

There teachers smiled and her mother cried. It was truly a wonderful night. She'd been accepted into so many agencies Cammie wasn't sure of whom to go with. The C.I.A was always on top but now after finding out about many more and the opportunities they gave and the things she would experience Cammie would definitely have to sleep on it.

The next morning Cammie waved goodbye to her friends. Bex had chosen M.I.6 with her parents which meant that she would be taking the first flight home. Macey hadn't decided on what she wanted to do and would not think about it at least after a few nights at her beach home in Hawaii. And Liz, anywhere that gave her the best technology would be her pick. Cammie spent the day waiting. She hadn't let her friends know her decision saying that she had a few ideas but wasn't completely sure which was a lie but they took it.

In the evening they both stood on the roof of Gallagher Academy looking over the quiet town of Roseville. Many memories had been made there. The pharmacy that Zach still scowled at. The gazebo that shared memories with two boys. The _only _boys in her life. One who would be partying all night and the other who stood with her holding her hand. At the faint light coming towards them Cammie looked at Zach who looked positively handsome in his tux. He smirked at his former Gallagher Girl who wore a gorgeous floor length gown that showed off her curves and chest.

The helicopter stopped in the middle of the long road which new Gallagher Girls would be driven down in a few months. Cammie took in a deep breath and tried to wipe the memories out of her head.

She would be back. She was sure of that but leaving that roof…leaving the school would be the biggest leap of all.

One squeeze and they were off. Sprinting and then that final jump. The tug of the string and then the heart shaped canopy was holding them afloat.

Giggle Cammie and Zach flew to their new lives together.

* * *

**aww wasn't that sweet? i mean the fact that Zach got over his fear not the fact that his mom was a total meanie and made him hang upside down from his ankles. okay maybe i took it to the extreme but i just kind of hate his mom although i know that she does love him, probably more than herself.**

**so i wrote this around 10:40 and then i spent some of the night reading my new book [it's called 'My Life Next Door' and it's just so sweet!] **

**anyway lets wrap this up! thank-you for reading, i'll see you again tomorrow...maybe**

**#fun-fact: i was watching 'Corpse Bride' while writing this**

**#fun-fact: i totally forgot that 'G' ****existed -_-**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**[erm no lyrics sorry x]**


	9. I is for Injection - Infection

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**dedication:**

**to BunnySwag101, i am deeply sorry for not including you in my shout-out. i don't know why the hell i left you out, you were my first reviewer and you review on all my chapters so i really am sorry. you give such goode advice and just enough criticism i'm sure you'd write a goode story! i think it's because your name isn't a link so i look past it so i am sorry. it didn't hurt my feelings at all, in fact it made me want to PM you how sorry i was but i couldn't. from now on i'm going to keep a look out for your name. but first, why a bunny? and since when did they have swag?**

**[next time i'll put a warning before i write something 'M']**

**once again sorry and i think you're amazing :)**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**Asline Nicole – thank-you and your idea is really goode! i think i might actually ask people which idea they want, yours or mine or i might just write both because that is a fantastic idea! thank-you so much!**

**lilyroselilac123 – i'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!**

**my-nose-is-in-a-book – ahhhh a fellow initiate! i just love Divergent, i'm typing for the last book and movie! i was put in dauntless even though i'm a wimp but omgg [see what i did there? two 'G's for Gallagher Girl's] i just freaking love it! i know -_ - i'm terrible haha, thank-you and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TerryCherry – i know, i hate child abuse but it was more for his training [i was about to write a Divergent comparison but you wouldn't know what i was on about] don't worry, it's United We CRY because i seriously am going to. i'm dedicating the whole day to reading it and i'm probably going to have to read it about 100 times before i can register that it's all over! anyway, thanks for the review :)**

**TotallyRemixed1 – i'm absolutely, positively thank-full for your review :)**

**mnash123 – tbh not even i know where they picked, i think it was some secret organisation idk something like that! thanking you for the review!**

**BunnySwag101 – [chapter 7] i'm really bad with numbers and the alphabet, i sometimes wonder how i fooled my schools into thinking i'm smart!**

**Kaitlin1198 – aw thanks, i hope you enjoy this update :)**

**xInfinitely-Fallingx – thank-you, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**binglebop – thanks :)**

**Zammie [guest] – aw thank-you! ikr! M and N just sound so alike i don't know which one i'm saying!**

**yeah so i had to practically baby-sit my little cousin on the weekend. oh Rebecca sure is cute but she can be a right hassle! the first idea i had was Zach and it was once again depressing so i changed it into something a little more light hearted and humorous. thank-you for the amazing reviews, i love you all!**

**i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**I is for **_**Injection/Infection – **_

**Part One – Injection**

It was that time of the year that every girl hated.

Injections.

Now I'm a Gallagher Girl, I shouldn't be afraid of anything but I am. I hate needles like Bex hates spiders, like Macey fears hair loss and Liz hates any food that's green [please don't ask]. I know a lot of the other girls hate injections too, I mean poor Ava fainted last time she had hers but they're compulsory. It's not like in a _normal_ school where they'll send out a permission form. Oh no, they will pin you down and jab that needle into your arm regardless of the screaming, kicking and various threats. I should know. I've done that.

I guess I'm scared because once I heard that this girl in the senior year had an allergic reaction to it. She ended up convulsing on the floor and had to be taken into in infirmary. But the thing is, these injections are _very_ important like you-could-possible-die-without-them important. They're a new batch that Dr Fibs with the help of my best friend Liz came up with. They're supposed to kill any kind of poison that enters our body. You might be wondering when that might ever happen but you never know at a school for spies. But I doubt that it could possible happen _right now!_

Zach said that his school never had them and that it would be pure luck if you survived or not. I told him that his school was barbaric and he didn't disagree.

But right now he is the very person I'm hiding from. Obviously my friends know about my hatred for needles and of course have kept it a secret but it's Zach who I want to keep it from. He's just so mature thanks to Blackthorne that I'm sometimes scared that he'll see that I'm just like every normal girl. I get annoyed when my hair isn't right, I get in a mood when it looks like I've gained weight and I'm afraid of sticking sharp needles into my skin.

I heard a noise coming from the passage I was hiding in. I'd considered sleeping in there last night but in the end I settled for my nice, warm bed.

"Oh Cammie." sang Zach, I could heard the dirt shift underneath is size seven school shoes. "Gallagher Girl I know you're in here." Knowing that there was no way that I could possible escape he sat down in the exact spot I always sat in and whistled.

I stepped out the shadows and greeted him with a quiet hello. I took the space next to him only to get nagged at for not keeping his legs warm. I rolled my eyes at his smirk.

"So," he began, "what's troubling you Gallagher Girl? It wouldn't have anything to do with the injections now would it?"

"No!" I denied quickly only to have Zach give me that 'are you sure?' look and I sighed. "I'm terrified alright. Not all injections work and sometimes you could even get seriously ill because of them."

He threw an arm around my shoulder. "How about I hold your hand?" he offered and I accepted with a smile.

We walked hand in hand out the passageway until we were behind a long line of girls waiting for their injections. Like always they were done in the great hall where our nurses set up stations. The injections were private but you could always tell when something went wrong.

The line in front of us quickly lowered and soon it looked like we were next. I saw my friends on the way out, they told me that it 'didn't hurt at all' and that 'I would be fine' but I just smiled and told them that I would see them later.

Zach was next; he gave my hand a squeeze and told me that he'd wait inside for me. I gave him a reassuring smile before running out the line and back to the passage I came from.

It wasn't like I would suddenly have the urge to drink bleach. I would be fine.

* * *

**Part Two – Infection**

Zach wasn't talking to me.

Ever since my little runaway stunt he wouldn't utter a word. I tried to apologise except he just wasn't taking it. He was seriously making me regret my decision but it wasn't like he had something that he was afraid of. There was probably nothing in this world that made his heart beat so hard against his chest. That made his palms sweaty. And that filled his head with all the bad side-effects. Our little spat was affecting my friends too. Bex tried to start a conversation that included us both but it just ended with us both nodding out heads until Zach walked out. Bex said that it was ridiculous and that Zach should start being a normal boy for once. I would have agreed but in the past years Zach has changed so much for me.

He left his home.

He left his friends.

He went against his family.

There wasn't much more of Zach that I could take without me completely transforming him into something he's not. So I just let it go and ate my breakfast in silence with an ache in my heart.

We had Research and Development and I swapped places with Macey so she had to sit next to Zach while I was with Bex. We were working with dangerous chemicals but neither of us was really listening. Bex was writing down new manoeuvres out of this age old text book while I was staring at the back of Zach's head wishing that we were talking again. I was also tired. I'd spent last night thinking about how I could get over my fear and show Zach that I'm as fearless as he is but I failed.

I felt my hand slipping. "Cammie!" Bex shouted but it was too late. The beaker had exploded and I was being showered with a green glowing substance.

I was starting to feel dizzy. I tried grabbing on to the edge of the counter but it slipped out of my grasp. I laid on the floor, shaking. I could feel my skin burning so I let out a scream. Dr Fibs, Liz and Zach all rushed towards me not caring about the students they were knocking over in the process.

Zach went to touch me but he was warned by Fibs that I still had the stuff on me. Zach said my name. I whispered his and then everything went black.

I woke up to a throbbing head and a cold body. I shivered and reached for the blanket but another hand – one bigger than mine – got there first. I looked up and saw Zach; he was covering my body and then sat down with a sigh.

He rubbed his hands on his khakis. "How are you feeling?" his voice sounded rough, like he'd been shouting for the last few hours.

I sniffed. "I feel like I've been dragged by a car down the street." I took a strand of my hair and scoffed. "I probably look like it too."

"You look great." He took my hand. "But that's off subject. What do you remember?"

I told him about the lesson and how lousy and sad I was feeling. I tried asking why I was feeling like that but he didn't answer.

"You've got an infection Cam, the concoction you made had some toxins which your body didn't agree with." He added in a low tone. "If you had taken you injection this probably wouldn't have happened."

I ripped my hand out of his and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well I'm sorry I'm not like you Zach. I'm sorry that I'm actually a human being with fears and feelings unlike some robot that you are!"

Zach stood up abruptly, making the chair scrape against the floor. He paced back and forth in front of my bed until he couldn't hold in what he wanted to say anymore.

"Cammie I don't know where you got that ridiculous idea from. I have fears too Gallagher Girl. And in fact that little stunt of yours was one of my worst fears coming live. You could have died Cammie. I could have lost you. And that is one of my biggest fears. I don't want to lose you Cammie."

I didn't know what to say. I'd always had the impression that Zach was fearless; he's never let his vulnerable side out before. He's always been the person that I could fall back on because I know that he would never crack but I wasn't so sure.

"I'm sorry." the corners of my eyes threatened to spill over with tears but I wiped them quickly. "Once I'm out of here I'll take my injection, okay?"

He chuckled quietly to himself, walked back to the bed and pried my hand away from my chest. "Gallagher Girl we gave you your shot when you were shaking on the floor." He kissed my hand and then my cheek. "I'm sorry. Next time just tell me how scared you are and I promise that I'll try and understand, okay?"

I nod and we just sit there enjoying each other's company and all I can think is what other things Zachary Goode fears.

* * *

**its actually quite hard thinking of words that begin with 'I', it seriously is but i'm happy with the way this went! i hope you guys liked this!**

**my heart is with Arizona and the brave fire-fighters who were killed in the blaze, they will be forever remembered**

**did anyone else sing 'injection, injection, i've got no infection' or something like that in primary/elementary school? i sure did!**

**#funfact: me+my friend hate needles too and when we had our injections against cervical cancer we cried each time and she even screamed! i don't know how i'm going to survive the one i have next year…its an even bigger needle eeek!**

**#funfact2: my butt was hurting while writing this**

**#funfact3: i'm going to continue these funfact's for when i'm giving you useless information that i want to share haha**

**do you guys have any goode ideas for the next chapter? i think it's going to be up tomorrow**

**i'm hoping to finish this by summer so i can just focus on RTS [Remember That Summer] which i hope you guys will read and enjoy, i have 22 days left which means 22 more days to write!**

**are you American's [and anyone else] enjoying summer?**

**sorry for any spellin/grammar mistakes**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires it up the shores**


	10. J is for Journal

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**dedication:**

**to **_**Gallagher Girl1811**_**, thank-you for the lovely PM's they were really sweet and the goode suggestions! oh and i love your story, i didn't realise that it was written by you! please update soon :)**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

_**xInfititelyFallingx, Kaitlin1198, Asline Nicole [guest], BunnySwag101 [guest, **_**no problem at all!**_**], kc74945, TerryCherry, my-nose-is-in-a-book, zammiefax4ever, Gallagher girl1811, wittykittylizzie, TotallyRemixed1, mnash123, ForeverAGallagherGirl135, flowers-and-rainbows-123 and binglebop **_**– thank-you all for the lovely and wonderful reviews! gosh there are sooo many! you guys are seriously the best, i love you all!**

**BunnySwag101: well i'm 14 years old [fifteen in 2 months!] which means year9 here but i'm not sure what that is in America!**

**my-nose-is-in-the-book: i'm telling you, Insurgent is just ah-mazing! i can't really remember much [I have to re-read before Allegiant] but it made me gasp and go 'no, no noooooo!' it was just really goode and i obviously loved the FourTris/foursix/sixfour moments! **

**so i took a day off yesterday and spent some time writing my own book, i'm at the finale and i'm kinda pumped! today me and my friend pretended that we were going out because our other friend thinks that we should…oh we really did crush poor Joe's heart!**

**thank-you to everyone for the suggestions, i was having a hard time thinking of a chapter but thanks to you guys i've got it sorted. i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**J is for **_**Journal – **_"Give me that back!" I laughed victoriously and carried on running away from Cammie waving the journal in my hand. I'd seen and took it from her bag when she wasn't looking at breakfast. Cammie and her friends were talking about the times when Gallagher Girl would right mushy crap about Jimmy in there and I was curious about what she could possibly like about _him._

"Cammie! Come on, you're running like a girl!" I mocked but then picked up the pace as she came closer. I thought for a second about all the places I could go which she wasn't allowed.

There weren't any.

I turned right, ran up the stairs and then I was cornered. Cammie sure looked happy with herself although she didn't know about my plan. She came up to me, using those beautiful eyes of hers to reel me in but then the journal became heavy in my hand again and I remembered what I was doing.

"Come on Zach, there is nothing that would interest you in there I promise." She came a little closer and held on to my biceps.

I gave in [not]. "Alright Gallagher Girl." she smiled sweetly and kissed me and boy did I feel bad about what I did next. She pulled away, asked for the journal and I threw it up in the air. Cammie followed it with her eyes stunned at how far it flew but then I ran and caught it just before I would have gone flying down the stairs. Cammie was still in shock but I just kept running. She called my name on last time before I came to the teacher's wing, got in my room and locked it.

She banged on the door. "I'm serious Zach! Open up now!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, one minute Cammie."

"No Zach!" I heard a light sigh and then her voice sounded like she was about to cry. "Please don't."

I came to the door and pressed my lips against it speaking to her. "Just one page Cammie." she didn't say anything so I opened it.

***:*:*:*:*:***

_Dear diary,_

_Who knew someone as average and unattractive as me would actually get noticed by a cute boy? Get spoken to by a cute boy? And be told that they're liked by a cute boy?_

I stopped reading. 'Cute'? I'll accept handsome and gorgeous but cute? I think not Gallagher Girl!

_I tried to keep the fact that I'd spoken to a normal boy a secret but they got suspicious when I kept skipping everywhere with a crazy smile on my face. They called me mad and that I shouldn't have even spoken to him but it's easy for them isn't it? They're beautiful, smart and strong while I'm just there like backup. But it doesn't matter about them; it's for once about me and the fact that Josh Abrams likes me. There are so many things I found myself liking about him. His curly light brown hair, soft blue eyes and the fact that he's just so easy to talk to. I know that our relationship is a lie but it's the best one I've told._

_The Chameleon_

I shut the journal. I don't think I could take any more of that crap. I felt so angry I should have chucked it across the room but then it hit me. Cammie really did love this boy. And it seems that he loved her too. I suddenly wondered what had happened between them. Why they had broken up and if cammie was able to feel the same thing again.

I pick her journal back up and flick through the pages. I see many names, at the front it's showered with 'Josh' but as I get further in I see my name. I stop at the last page.

It's dated yesterday.

_Dear diary,_

_It seems that I'm in the same situation I was in years ago. The time when I wasn't sure about my feelings and whether they should be kept inside or be out in the open where I want them to be. I guess it was easier with Josh, although he saw me there were still so many things that he didn't see. _

_Unlike Zach who sees everything._

_I think I'm in love with him. Zach I mean. Zachary something Goode. I don't know what it is about him that makes my heart beat faster or my palms sweat when he's near. I'm getting butterflies like I did with Josh but this time there's more and they're fluttering faster and faster with every touch and every word._

_But my feelings aren't the ones that matter. It's Zach'. I mean he's a Blackthorne boy; they're like the equivalent to superstars. Good looking, perfect, assassins, heartbreakers and players. _

_Maybe this was all for show? Zach could always one day wipe out everyone and then one night slit my throat…I'm sure his mom would love him to do that._

_Oh those eyes._

_Those deep and dark eyes which hold such mystery I'm sometimes wondering what they're full of. _

_Love?_

_Loneliness?_

_Hatred?_

_And what if they're about me? I mean I did take him away from his home. His friends and his family. I've never made myself so attached to one person because I'm scared that I'd either have to give them special tea or they'd go M.I.A. _

_Spies don't fall in love, but I have. Does that make me a bad spy?_

_Never mind anyway. I'm not going to tell him. I'd probably embarrass myself and then get killed._

I couldn't take it anymore. I fling the book across the room; it flies and then bounces off the bullet-proof window. I tense and crack my knuckles; I need something to do with my hands. The P&E barns too far and Mrs Morgan would kill me if I broke yet another mirror.

Something knocks against the wall and I'm reminded that the very girl who's made me mad is outside. I unlock and open the door to find Cammie curled up against the wall. I slide down beside her and try to think of what to say that would sound the nicest.

But she speaks first. "What did you read?" he voice is muffled but then she lifts her head and I see her watery eyes. "Are you here to tell me that I'm a stupid little girl?"

I shake my head and ask my own questions. "Do you really think that I'd be working with my mom? I mean I know that I was before _briefly_ but look where I am Gallagher Girl? I'm here with _you._ And if I really was with her then don't you think that you'd be dead by now?" I know that what I said was pretty low but I was right.

"Thanks Zach, you really know how to make a girl feel better." cammie starts to get up but I grab hold of her arm. He tugs and tugs until she realises that I'm not letting her go. "I love you Cammie. And I am going to do everything I can to keep you alive."

And suddenly everything was forgotten.

* * *

**i started this one late because my buses were taking the piss and i had zero ideas. i really struggled with chapter, more than i've struggled with any other so i apologise if it's crap but i guess i did enjoy writing it. sorry if it's a little OOC.**

**my first idea [you know if you care] was Joe Soloman interrogating Zach after he found Cammie crying….but he doesn't know that it was tears of happiness because Zach brought up marriage. i actually had a pretty cool idea but i think i'm going to save it for a one-shot so no information sorry.**

**#funfact: i had too many tumblr notifications while writing this, seriously it's ruining my life but in the best way ever!**

**#funfact2: i'm counting down the days until summer….20 days including weekends but without it's just 13! [i think, i break up 21****st**** so i think that's right…]**

**#funfact3: i'm hoping to finish my book by summer or by the end and then i'm looking for publishers! hey, even JK Rowling was turned down 8 times before HP was out so i might have a chance :)**

**i hope all of you lucky people had fun today in the summer sun you know if it was sunny! and the unfortunate people at school [like me] just count down the days and it will fly by!**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes [i'm sorry i didn't re-read it, was that a huge mistake?]**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	11. K is for Karma

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**kaitlin1198 – thank-you! thanks for all the ideas, they're great [i think i'll write one of them getting caught just for you!] and no i haven't read TMI but it does sound good :)**

**mnash123 – that touched my heart, thank-you again!**

**ForeverAGallagherGirl135 – no way, that is a beautiful idea, really lovely! i would love to write it, i might do a part two where i chose all the goode idea's you guys have given me and i'll write them as goode as i can :) sorry for the long wait!**

**outlookforever – nope i've got 15 days left argh! don't worry, it makes sense!**

**I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo – is that PJO? [i didn't look on your profile btw], it sounds like it is, i used to read those! i'll check your one-shots out especially if they're Percabth! i'm sure they're amazing and i'm bad at the lyrics thing -_-**

**wittykittylizzie – really? wow, thank-you! aww that's lovely, thank-you and sorry about the horrible lateness!**

**TerryCherry – awwthankyouitsamazingtohavesuchnicereviewsoffofnic epeople! were you able to read that? thank-you again!**

**cheeky-monkey-hehehe – them having children would be goode and although these aren't connected it would ruin the slight plot twist at the end but thank-you :)**

**Rachel 4 reading . wordpress . com – [you name doesn't come up so i used spaces btw] 15 days argh! thank-you and sorry it's so late X_X**

**zachandhale – i know but stupid Zach is still hot! you're lucky! ever since we had this new bitch of a 'principle' [stupid academy rules] we don't have activities week anymore! how suckish is that…erm VERY! i hate her, little annoying idiot changing like everything! argh! anyways, i haven't got it yet i'm getting it Christmas because 'that's when all the deals will be out', i seriously don't like the look of the iphone5 do you? xxxxx**

**Asline Nicole – i agree 100% with that, you understand where i'm coming from. he's like some sort of machine compared to everyone else, he's faster, stronger, smarter and Cammie's just like his sidekick, hopefully we'll see a more venerable side which would be nice. aww no problems, i've wanted to do it for a long time but i've been busy with other series but now i have some time before summer but i should have some stories out in about 2 weeks so… yep, Zach just needs to be normal! i seriously do love your review, its lovely! thank-you for the ideas and i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**BunnySwag101 – i always get confused about the grades in other countries haha. erm…well when i moved from primary to high school i was proper scared but just be yourself and i'm sure you'll find people just like you. don't be scared, the other people aren't that scary and some of them are nice. ums, just try hard and try not to get a reputation unlike me lols. when making friends try not to hang with troublemakers because you'll be made into one of them even though you're probably not [i'm giving you the benefit of the doubt haha] and just don't let anyone stop you. i'm not good with advice and this answer would usually contain all of the bad things i did in year7 but i've changed. moving somewhere new is time to change yourself, become the person you really want to be and don't try to impress anyone, trust me its pointless! thanks for the ideas!**

**zammie – i missed you?! omgg what is wrong with me? your reviews were amazing, and your ideas and i'm sorry…forgive me? thank-you for the review :)**

**binglebop – aw thank-you!**

**Uknowiloveyou – thanks for the review :)**

**erm…yeah i know i haven't been around but i have excuses – no i mean reasons! i have two – my older cousin who is in University came down and i hardly ever see her and i spent time with her plus i had a dance competition so between spending time with my cousin and dance rehearsals and the comp…there was 0 time. i am sorry though, i've seriously missed writing and i hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**K is for **_**Karma – **_The young couple were walking back from the P&E barn. The girl who was slightly shorter than the male walked with a slight limp her in step and was lagging behind her boyfriend. She stopped and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Zach can you wait up? I seriously think I've done something to my ankle."

The boy with unkempt dark brown hair sighed and walked back to his blonde haired beauty who sat on the grass holding her slightly swollen ankle. "Come on Cammie!" the boy – Zach – said. He bent down beside her and laid a hand on her bare thigh. "Imagine that we're in a life or death situation, I don't think you'd be sitting down if we were."

He stood back up and walked ahead but he was still able to stiffen and clench his fists when he heard what his girlfriend had to say next. "Well actually one of us was in the summer while you were too busy prancing around with her bestfriend." Cammie stood up and the winced at the pain that shot up her leg when she tried to step. Cammie didn't even notice that Zach was still and she accidentally pushed past him while walking ahead.

Zach – who had recovered from his horrible memories of his girlfriend running away – smirked, walked up ahead and bumped past her. Cammie gasped but when she saw the amused face of Zach she smiled to herself and bumped him back but a little harder.

They both laughed and their game continued.

It wasn't until they were on the stairs that Cammie had to stop. "What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, he stopped one step ahead and looked at his girlfriend who was close to tears.

Cammie gasped with pain and grabbed her ankle which had swollen twice its normal size. "My ankle Zach, it's _really_ starting to hurt and before you moan when my arm had been _sliced open_ I stopped running."

Zach stopped messing around and helped pick Cammie up. He held onto her arm but before they had reached her dorm he couldn't help but fit in one last little bump.

That was a big mistake. The knock had affected Cammie more than it was supposed to. Cammie had been weaker than usual and went over her ankle while falling. She gasped and screamed out in pain, tears streaking down her porcelain face. A dorm door opened and out came Mick, she wondered over to Cammie and asked what was wrong. Before Cammie could answer Mick took one look at her ankle and ran back to her dorm.

Zach didn't know what to do. His girlfriend – who is a spy – was on the floor crying in pain and it _might_ have been his fault.

It just might have.

Mick came back but with her roommates. Everyone gasped at the sight of Cammie's ankle and they all rushed off looking for her friends help leaving Zach alone with Cammie.

What could he possibly say to her? Sorry for possibly breaking your ankle?

This might be my fault but do you still love me? Does it hurt?

He was about to ask all of those questions but he found himself being cornered into the wall by three very angry faces.

"Hey guys." He said weakly flashing them a smile that would cause Cammie to forget her words. It usually worked to get him out of trouble but with her roommates it was wasted.

"When we said you could have Cammie for the afternoon you were meant to keep her _safe_!" said Macey, giving Zach a cold and hard glare. He shivered.

"You're making it sound like it was all my fault!" he answered back trying to make his voice sound calm so he wouldn't sound guilty.

"Who said it was your fault? We just want to know what happened." Shrugged Liz.

Bex looked like she was ready to kill but when their bestfriend screamed their names and told them that they had better things to do they left Zach alone. He mouthed a 'thank-you' but received a glare. The girls helped Cammie up but then realised that her hopping to the infirmary was going to be dangerous so they carried her.

"Jeez Cam you're too light!"Commented Macey who poked her friend's sides and made a face at how bony she felt.

When they got there the nurse gave Cammie an x-ray and they found out that Cammie had fractured her ankle and although Cammie was able to carry on with normal lessons – with crutches – she decided that she would spend the rest of her day with the nurses. Her friends promised that they would be back with nightclothes, snacks and movies but not before they had something to deal with.

***:*:*:*:*:***

Throughout the day people had been asking Zach about Cammie. If she was alright, what the doctor said and even if she was going to live! Apparently Tina Walters had made up some crazy story involving knives, the Circle and peanut butter…Zach didn't want to know either. But Zach wasn't worrying about Cammie, oh no, he was far too worried about the three girls who were going to kill him when they saw him. He didn't doubt that Cammie had told them the whole story and looking back on it he realised just how much of a – what's that normal boy term? – a douche bag he had been.

While walking down the halls towards his bedroom in the teacher's section racked with guilt and anxiety Zach didn't see the thin line of string which had been taped to both sides of the hall way and in one fluid motion Zach tripped. The thing he had walked into seemed to be sticky and decided to wrap itself around Zach. He tried to pull it off only to have the string now on his hands instead of feet. Confused he walked to his room and washed the string off.

_Hm, just a trick wire,_ he thought but there was something small in the back of his mind telling him to watch his step. Unfortunately he didn't listen and carried on being the cocky boy he was.

Zach headed towards Cammie's room unaware that his girlfriend wasn't in there and that he was about to get the surprise of his life. Once he opened the door after knocking Zach triggered the switch made the whole room come to life. His eyes were on everything from the spinning ball going down a chute, to the toy car which raced around the track on the floor all until he saw the punching bag come towards him.

Gasping, Zach ducked and the sprung back up feeling happy with himself. "Is that all you've got?" he chuckled and then heard the footsteps behind him.

"Nope." Answered a voice behind him but before he could see who is was and respond the bag came back and hit him full on in the face.

"Oops." Was the last thing he heard before everything turned black.

***:*:*:*:*:***

The annoying _beep_ was what woke the teenage boy up. As he came back to consciousness he could here talking outside his room.

"What the heck? I said _prank_ him like dye his underwear pink or something, not knock him out!" the voice sounded just like Cammie's and from the silhouette from behind the screen – her small frame, long locks and slender body – he was certain that it was _his_ girl.

Three other girls stood together in a huddle. The tallest one was Macey with her short black locks. She tried to explain that they were first going to do little things but _somebody _– cue looks at Bex – said that they should step it up. She secretly giggled at the fact that they're bubble wrapped his bathroom.

Liz nodded in agreement while Bex stood arms crossed unimpressed with her friends who grassed her up. The door opened slightly and Zach went back to sleeping, he heard Cammie say something but once the door was shut he kept himself completely still.

Using her crutches Cammie hopped over to the bed and lowered herself down. She took one of Zach's hands and kissed it lightly. "It wasn't your fault Blackthorne Boy." She kissed his cheek and sighed. "I forgive you and I'm sorry about my friends. Who knew karma would come in the form of three girls? I love you Zach, please just wake up."

He waited until the door was shut and then he opened his eyes. He touched the cheek where her lips were just at and sighed, he loved the warmth of her lips but not just on his cheek but on any part of his body.

"Aha! You little liar!" Cammie popped up from behind a chair and crossed her arms. Zach looked around and cursed to himself, how could he not notice the crutches?

He chuckled nervously as his girlfriend came towards him. "Hey…Cammie?" he was shut-up by her lips which tastes like a mix of medicine and the usual vanilla. He racked his hands through her hair and moaned into her mouth as she slipped her tongue in.

She broke up it off and glared. "That wasn't funny Zach! You were _knocked out_! I thought that…that maybe I'd lost you."

He patted a space on the bed next to him and Cammie lied down. Zach wrapped his arms around her and cuddled Cammie close. "I'm sorry Gallagher Girl." he planted a kiss on her head. "I love you too much to leave you trust me."

Cammie smiled. "I'm sorry too Blackthorne Boy; I shouldn't have gotten my friends on you."

He shook his head. "No Cammie, I'm sorry. I mean look at your ankle it's huge and it's all my fault." Cammie went to say something but this time he cut her off with his lips. The kiss was too short. "I should have listened. Sometimes I need to remember that I'm not in Blackthorne anymore and that we'll still get dinner if someone falls behind."

Cammie kissed his lips hard and firm. "This is Gallagher. This is your home now."

* * *

**does this make up for my absence? i hope it does because i kinda like it!**

**true story: i actually fell down the stairs in school and got a hairline fracture in my ankle. now my right ankle is forever weaker than my left which is hard when going up on point but it doesn't hurt as much now!**

**just 15 days left, just FIFTEEN BLOODY DAYS! argh it's killing me, it really is :(**

**this is actually an idea that stuck through because i change quite a lot of them because it either doesn't work or i think [or you guys] of something better!**

**hopefully updates ALL week just because i love you guys!**

**#fun-fact1: i haven't even finished RTS whoops!**

**#fun-fact2: i have my end of term dance show on Sunday which is sad because no more dance but then i break up the next week!**

**#fun-fact3: [this is actually kinda sad] my baby cousin is ill and she always seems to be 2weeks before her birthday, my poor little princess :(**

**anyway, how are you guys? i hope you're all well! me? oh i'm feeling thanks for asking haha. me and my friends were sunbathing today even though we're black lols [no racism meant there my friends!]**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	12. L is for Layers

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**ForeverAGallagherGirl135**** - that is a hilarious idea, i love it!**

**Zammie - my competition went alright thank-you! faithful writer**

**wittykittylizzie**** - aw thank-you, the comp went alright and i was lucky that my ankle had time to heal before i started pointe, aww thank-you!**

**xInfinitely-Fallingx****- aw thanks! when are you updating both your stories Judgement and Unlikely, i like those stories!**

**mnash123**** - my book is going great! i just need time to write but its summer soon so i'm sure i'm going to finish it soon! thanks for the review! **

**TerryCherry**** - aww thank-you, she's getting better!**

**my-nose-is-in-a-book**** – awesome laughing haha! aw thanks :) insurgent means: **an organized rebellion aimed at overthrowing a constituted government through the use of subversion and armed conflict.**[dictionary definition]**

**ButteryHighlights**** - those are some cool ideas and yep, Karma is a bitch :P**

**Asline Nicole – aw thank-you, your reviews seriously make me smile :) i just can't wait until GG6 but i know i'm going to cry ;_; **

**Kaitlin1198 – aw thanks and yeah, i'm going to dedicate one to you hehe :)**

**^i love you all, sorry for the late update :) 3****rd**** person Zach view [ya get me?]**

* * *

**L is for **_**Layers – **_There were many things that made a person special. Even if it's the smallest thing there will always be something that sets them aside from the others. Zachary Goode watched his special girl with interest. He wondered what made Cammie special. It wasn't her incredible strength – nope that was Bex. Or how street-smart she was – that trait was taken by Macey. Nor was it the amount the knowledge she could retain – Liz nabbed that.

No, it was the layers of Cammie which made her special.

She wasn't your typical girl. She didn't have a specific clique or style that she belonged to. She knew enough people to be liked but not too many to be popular. She wore her skirt five centimetres above her knee, too long to be a slut. She was smart but not computer smart. Neither exactly athletic. Zach couldn't help but put the girls into categories because that was just how his mind worked. He had a hard time choosing which clique Cammie would be in – brains or brawn – but then decided that his girl was too special for that. Cammie had her _own, personal_ clique and style.

Her face is porcelain. Her skin soft and her eye lashes long. Not too beautiful to be a pavement artist but also not unattractive enough. Her body lacked some strength but her curves were to die for and her small frame made it easy for her to slip round corners.

Her blonde hair – not yellow or platinum – was like a waterfall cascading behind her back just reaching her hips. She always wore it up but when it was down it framed her face and gave it that something special.

Her eyes were a kaleidoscope. Beautiful sea blue with mixes of green and flecks of grey – no silver. Her eyes were what made her special. They were forever changing and you could distinctly tell when she was either happy or sad. Angry or flustered. Forever changing, forever beautiful.

The second layer was her life.

Zach wondered what she would be like if so many people didn't leave her.

Matthew Morgan – her dad. Dead thanks to his mom…would Cammie be any different? Would she be a Gallagher Girl? Or would she be one of those Roseville _normal_ girls who go to Homecoming and have shopping trips at the mall. Who take days of school because of period pains or because of public humiliation?

Joshua Abrams – a nice boy who had his heart broken by a spy. What if he was able to keep the secret? Would this be different? Zach thought about it and then scoffed. _Different…I don't think so. _Although he would hate to admit it Zach pondered what would happen if Cammie was still with Josh. He shook his head and let the thought go. _Cammie would never be my Gallagher Girl…_

Abigail Cameron – he knew that something had gone on between Abby and Matthew, something big to do with the circle. From what he had learned Abby was with him while they were tracking down his mother's organisation. What if she had came to Matthew? Would the circle be _gone_?

Catherine Goode – _everything would be different. Everything would be good. If she were dead then Cammie would be fine. If she was never born would everything be okay? But then I wouldn't be born and I can't even fathom the thoughts of not being with Cameron Ann Morgan…_

The last layer that Zach had yet to peel was the very girl herself. What made Cammie who she is today? The _spy_ she is today? The scars on her arm reveal a terrifying past yet the smile on her face shows a happy present. What if Cammie wasn't a spy? Would the circle still be after her?

_Of course, except she'd be dead by now. Cameron Ann Morgan would have been an easy target. She's walking out the school gates, bag in hand laughing about some girl tripping in the lunch hall and giggling about a cute boy asked for her number. She rounds the corner, waving goodbye to her friends. Once inside she notices the mess which had not been there in the morning._

"_Mum?" she would say. "Dad!" she would shout. Running upstairs unaware the person behind her, following her into her bedroom. Walls filled with pictures of her friends, almost boyfriends and popular music bands/singers. Her breath would hitch as she felt the presence of someone behind her. Palms sweaty, head pounding. A swing of blonde hair, a gunshot and then blood stained floor._

"_Target illuminated." Says the person behind the gun but no one replies. Not even racked with guilt he looks down on the girl, moves a piece of hair away from her face and then realises how beautiful she is._

"_Excellent work agent Goode." speaks a voice on the receiving end. The young boy walks away, the Circle badge which was once on his chest now pinned into the girl's skin._

It was him.

Zach was the last layer. Cammie needed someone who was going to push her to the edge. Question her decisions and tell her what's right and what's wrong. She needed someone other than family and friends to love her. She needed that fire and passion. The blaze that would remind her of what she was working her. Cammie needed Zachary Goode as much as he needed her.

* * *

**in a weird way i kind of like it even though it's extremely choppy and bad i kinda like it**

**once again vague notes directly from my phone: 'zach tries to peel back the layers of who makes cammie who she is' i'm really not helping myself, i'm usually really precise with quotes and everything!**

**but did you guys like it? i think this one is bittersweet, i'm not sure if i like or don't. wanna praise and then wanna bash, hmm.**

**can i just say one thing: ISAAC LAHEY nom-nom-nom and i don't even watch Teen Wolf but just get in my bed like erm now please? and thank-you. i would make sweet love to that boy…mmmmmm!**

**lols at school my friend [have i told you this…?] is trying to get me and my other friend together, its hilar! he actually ships us and we're just like 'nah' we really are cruel :)**

**so how was school and how is summer? i love when we talk, i actually do!**

**sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes [it should be okay but i'm not 100%]**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**[is there anyone in the Last of Us fandom? i love that game + i would play it if i wasn't so bad a survival/stealth games aha]**


	13. M is for Mothers

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**TerryCherry, Guest, TotallyRemixed1, Asline Nicole, wittykittylizzie, NicoleGoode, binglebop [*brofist*], my-nose-is-in-the-book, lilyroselilac123, ForeverAGallagherGirl135, PotatoesAndDragons, Uknowiloveu, mnash123, collabakk [is this actually you because i'm confused…] and ButteryHighlights… thank-you all for the wonderful reviews! i was a little apprehensive about posting it after i read it back but i'm glad i did :) i'm glad that you liked it!**

**this chapter was a suggestion, i'm not sure by whom but whoever it is THANK-YOU SOOO MUCH! i'll tell you my original idea and why i haven't updated in the a/n at the bottom. **

**Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

**M is for **_**Mothers [Day] – **_He sat nervously in the cold, dark and dingy hallway. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and sighed in annoyance.

He'd been contemplating whether he should go or not. I mean Catherine Goode is his _mother._ That is something that Zach can _never_ change. And although it would have been a little awkward sitting with Cammie and her mother he would have still enjoyed it, like he enjoyed their Sunday meals. He thought about it.

He did like their Sunday meals didn't he? And he loved Rachel's crappy jokes and the fact that she shared many stories about Cammie's infancy.

It was decided. He grabbed his bag from the floor and began to walk out but then the overhead speaker crackled and he paused.

"Mr to see prisoner 9581. I repeat, Mr to see prisoner 9581 that is all." He sighed and could feel everyone else's eyes on the back of his head. It was so simple though. Just a few more strides and he would be out of there.

"Zach!" called a name from behind, he turned to see his former friend Jonas standing behind him with open arms. He embraced his friend and then slapped him on the back. He took Jonas in, how much he had changed. A few flecks of facial hair, defined muscles and the fact that he was looking more like a man then boy.

"So…how have you been?" his friend asked nervously. "How's Cammie, you and her still going strong?" Zach finally made eye contact when he heard his girlfriend's name.

"Yeah I'm fine. We're both fine actually." And cue some awkward silence for a few moments before Zach's lessons with Madame Dabney caught up with him. "Erm, you okay? I mean how's Blackthorne treating you?" he tried to make a joke out of it but it flopped.

Jonas smiled slightly. "Blackthorne's good…no thanks to you and Cammie and everyone." Zach nodded and thought back to when he finally took down the organisation that had been making his and Cammie's lives hell. It was an epic battle between good and bad that ended with many deaths on both sides, a few confrontations and even some love.

Abby and Townsend together, Rachel and Matthew reunited, Cammie and Zach who were to be engaged; only she didn't know yet.

A lady dressed in a grey all in one came towards the boys and called Zach's name. "Mr. Goode, do you want to see the prisoner or not. We have a tight schedule here and visiting hours are almost over-" the young lady went to say something else but was cut off by Jonas who held out his hand shaking his head.

"Excuse me but 'Mr. Goode' should be able to visit whenever he wants to since most of the people here are locked up because of him!"

There was silence. Some people waiting for their visits nodded in agreement with the statement and Zach couldn't help but feel guilty. Jonas's dad was in there along with Preston's. But if he didn't feel guilt then he would be as bad as his mother but he does so it's good.

"I'm ready." He shook Jonas' hand and accepted the lunch offer. He followed the lady, passing many familiar faces as he went down. Many of them sneered at Zach, spitting at his feet, calling out his name. He could already imagine what thoughts were going through their heads and it scared him.

They paused and he was left alone.

He knocked and after a few moments the door was opened. In the middle of the room was a cell. There were about fifty guards in the room, they were all tall, bulky and had guns strapped to them. They were pointed towards Catherine at all times.

He showed the man at the door his official Gallagher Academy badge and visitors pass. The man nodded and then handed Zach a handgun. He put it in the waistband of his jeans and proceeded towards his mother.

A small skeletal shape was sitting on the bed. Her once red hair was now washed out and dyed back to its original dark brown. It was cut short, just to her ears like Cammie's was when she ran away. Her face was blotchy and scabby and still wore the wounds of the battle. Catherine's face lit up when she saw her son. Her only son and last family member.

"Hello darling." She croaked.

"Hello mother." He answered. Catherine pointed to the stool at the side of the cell motioning for Zach to sit and he did.

Neither of them knew where to start.

What could either of them say? Sorry I almost killed you but you were ruining mine and my girlfriend's life and I hate you?

I'm sorry I had to become a double agent, but turn out evil and ruin your life because I knew that someone was coming after you and I thought that your girlfriend's family was behind it?

"So how are you?" Catherine asked, she rubbed her dry throat and coughed for emphasis. The guard who was in charge of her hunger and thirst filled up a cup and handed it through the metal opening at the side.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

She looked around and sighed. "As fine as I could possibly be. And Cammie?"

He looked up quizzically, since when did she care about Cammie? "Yeah she's fine thanks."

"Good. Are you going to marry her?" she pushed wanting to know the juicy details of her son's life.

He sighed and stood up. "Mom! I don't want to talk about Cammie. I don't want to talk about her being a Goode okay? I don't even want her being a Goode because I know that it's going to change her reputation forever!"

Catherine rose, tears slowly filling her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted it to go. She wanted them to talk and act like they did years ago. Where a normal conversation wouldn't turn into a shouting match. "So you're ashamed then are you? Ashamed of the family name? Well fine, become a Morgan but if you do then I never want to see you again."

"Why didn't you propose that before? If you did then we wouldn't be in this mess." Zach stood up – kicking the stool down in the process – he snatched his badges from the guard, kept the gun and walked out.

_Happy Mother's Day._

* * *

**okay then. i know some of you might have wanted it to be happy and nice but come on, SHE FREAKIN' TRIED TO KILL HIS GIRLFRIEND! sorry about that hehe.**

**any suggestions for 'n'? what i have isn't that goode -_-**

**just in case of confusion: Catherine was working as a double agent for the C.I.A to try and take down the circle and she thought that it was Cammie's family behind it because they had connections…does it make sense? if not then PM me and yeah i know it's not very realistic but i just thought whatever hehe.**

**okay so i said i would update everyday but that kinda flopped, sorry. you see i'm really run down with school and dance so i didn't have time. plus i'm writing my novel [damn i am sooo close to the ending!] which i really am proud of! from now on until summer [23****rd**** July] there will be 2 updates a week, sorry guys. i am going to update tomorrow but not Sunday, dance show remember?**

**the original idea was going to be called '**_**mood'**_** and Cammie was going to be well…in a mood. Zach was going to try and cheer her up because he thinks he's done something wrong but finds out that she's just PMS-ing and is on her period lols. but this was such a better idea so thank-you!**

**so how's your summer going? and Happy Friday!**

* * *

**responses:**

**my-nose-is-in-the-book – nope no FourTris marriage and i haven't read the series, i came into reading extremely late so all of the best books were already out!**

**lilyroselilac123 – aww thank-you!**

**Uknowiloveyou – I want The Last of Us too but i am shit at stealth games!**

**who asked me about the boy? well he's one of my bestfriend's, good-looking, hilarious, i guess we do kinda flirt [i love when he plays with my fingers and he gives the best hugs ever!] but i know that it would ruin our friendship.**

**enough about my personal life :)**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	14. N is for Nicholas Goode

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**confession:**

**i, ****and bonfires lit up the shores**** am a dirty liar. i'm sorry guys, i would have uploaded on Saturday but i had rehearsals all day [i wasn't aware until i was dance] . so from now on and i think you all know by now to NOT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY THAT I WILL UPDATE ON A CERTAIN DAYYY! i am going to upload twice a week but no certain days.**

**for those asking about my book, it's about a girl who can see ghosts and then some…that's all i'm giving away, muwahaha! *cough cough***

**so yeah, its my last FULL WEEK at school and then 2days and then I'M FREAKIN' DONE! i seriously can't wait, there is going to be sooo many uploads you'll be like 'whoa!' hehe :)**

**thank-you to everyone who reviewed but reminder: i filter the reviews per chapter to if you review two in one then your mostly likely to get left off, sorry but it's easier that way [not saying that so you review more] so that's why you might get left off**

**enough chit-chat…enjoy! [warning: language!]**

* * *

**N is for **_**Nicholas Goode– **_He looked at the date at the top of his phone.

**15****th**** June –** stood out in great big letters. Zach let out a sigh and told himself to just forget about it. Zach is pretty good with dates, he remembers Cammie's birthday, her friends, and her mom's and even some of his family members who he hasn't seen in years but this one date was always the one that hit him the hardest.

It was Saturday and Zach along with his girlfriend Cammie was enjoying the peace and quiet of Roseville. Nothing really happened there except, a few games, fates and of course secret spy work but Zach had a feeling that something was a little _off._

"Zach? What's up with you, you're really on edge. I mean I know you're not always friendly but you almost knocked the old guy over!" he looked back and saw the old man still stumbling down the road. He felt bad but then his paranoia caught up with him and he reminded himself that appearances weren't everything.

He sighed and dumped himself down on a nearby bench. "I'm sorry Cam, it's just something feels wrong. It's a gut instinct."

Cammie sat down next to him, and held his hand for comfort. "Are you on your period or something? Because I know that when I am that feel like that too." Cammie started laughing and she actually got a slight chuckle out of Zach.

"I know, I'll get ice-cream okay? That always cheers me up – well that and crème brulee." She got up but not before Zach could plant a kiss on her forehead and tell her that she was amazing.

Watching her skip off into the ice-cream shop Zach rubbed his forehead and shielded his eyes from the sun. He heard the rubble move behind him and he quickly jumped up and turned to see the face of someone he never thought – or wanted – to see again.

"My, my little Z's grow up hasn't he?" the older boy took a step towards Zach but was greeted with a punch to the face. While the boy was tending to his bleeding nose Zach dragged him by his collar to the side of a building. He didn't continue to hurt the boy but he did spit at his trainers while he was slumped up the wall.

"Don't call me that." was the first thing that Zach said. The second was, "Happy Birthday Nicky."

The silence that followed was pregnant. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Zach hadn't seen his brother in 10 years and the last time he did Nick was promising that he would come back and take Zach with him. But Nick didn't come and Zach was forced into Blackthorne where he was bullied for the first few weeks before he gave Danny Jones a black eye and broke his nose.

"So…how have you been?" asked Nick politely, his nose wasn't bleeding as heavily now.

"Fine. I expect that you've been enjoying living your free life with your fancy cars, posh meals and hot girls to fuck while I've been living in a shit-hole!"

Nick sighed and looked down; he bit at his nail trying to find the words to explain everything to Zach. But he didn't need to bother because his little brother was being called for.

"Zach?" called out a girls voice, Nick peered around the corner before Zach could stop him. Nick whistled at the girl.

"Damn, and they say Roseville's boring!" he whistled again and checked her out. Zach hid around the corner, trying not to laugh at his brothers attempts to flirt with this girl but when he curiously took a look around the corner he realised who it was.

He pushed Nick away and went up to Cammie. "Gallagher Girl you took forever!" he didn't wait for a reply he just engulfed her small figure in his arms and kissed her hard on her mouth.

"Sorry but the line was super long plus I to make small talk with Josh. Turns out Dee-Dee isn't the one, poor guy." Zach hardly listened to what Cammie was saying, he just kissed her again when she finished and took the cup of ice-cream from her hand.

"So who were you talking to?" Zach looked behind him only to see that Nick had gone.

_Just like last time._

"No one." He answered. Zach took Cammie's hand and led her back to the school without a second glance.

***:*:*:*:*:***

Zach looked across at the sleeping girl. He caressed her hair and heard her mumbled his name a couple of times. If he was with her then he would have kissed her except he wasn't allowed and enjoyed watching her from afar. Zach slipped down from the window sill and hoisted himself up until he had successfully climbed to the roof.

Zach loved the cool breeze that swept over him and the fact that he felt completely safe at Gallagher Academy although he wasn't exactly _under_ there roof. The conversation with his brother kept playing over in his head. He should have said something…shouldn't have he?

Zach sighed and punched the brick wall. He was angry. Angry at himself, he should have let Nick explain before he attacked him. Maybe that was why he left.

The air was starting to chill over and rubbing his shoulder to keep himself warm Zach walked to the abandoned classroom on the top floor. The window which he had snuck through to get to the roof. Both his feet were in and he was about to jump when a shadow came up behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he jumped up quickly at the voice and cursed himself for being disappointed that it was Cammie not Nick.

"Just thinking."

She nodded. "Some guy named Nick told me to give you this." Cammie handed him a letter, bid goodnight and left Zach alone.

Once she was gone Zach ripped open the letter and saw that it had been sent to many different countries, Nick must have had a tail. Taking a deep Zach started reading.

***:*:*:*:*:***

_Dear Z,_

_Hi, it's me Nick or as you like to call me Nicky but by the time you get this I think you might have out-grown that nickname – shame I haven't our-grown yours._

_I know that you're pissed Zach. And I understand why too. But just please give me a chance to explain._

_I was planning on taking you with me. I 100% was and you've got to believe me but I was caught. I didn't think that she would be back from another killing spree so soon but she found me waiting at a bus stop and instead of taking me home I was locked in a circle cabin. She knew what I was doing and knew that I was planning on taking you with me. It took me 3 months to escape. _

_THREE DAMN MONTHS!_

_And then when I come home I find out that dads dead, moms mad and Z's in Blackthorne. _

_Just fuckin' great! [I'm guessing you're in Blackthorne so the swearing won't bother you]_

_I looked for you Z. I looked everywhere. I visited so many countries I lost count. You see I had connections with one of the girls whose mother was a member. She gave me all their details and I secretly leaked them to the C.I.A. they thought some guy named Matthew Morgan was the mole but it was me. _

_Where were you Z? Word on the street was that you joined them but no, my little brother could never join The Circle._

_Did you hear about the Boston attack? Jeez that was bad and the exact reason why I didn't want you getting involved with them. That poor Macey McHenry and blonde girl [she was kinda cute], they must be scared for life…_

_Do you remember what dad said? Hopefully you do because I forgot…or were you too young? Something about 'what goes around comes around and it's the same with The Circle' and it's true. It's like one of those contracts that you can never get out of and instead of bankruptcy your dead._

_You're a good kid Z. The bestest little brother that I could ask for. _

_I wish I came back._

_I wish I'd fought her or just done something._

_I wish I'd just brought you along with me instead of saying that I was coming back because deep down I knew that something was going to stop me. I just refused to listen to it._

_You deserve a good life Z, with a beautiful girl and maybe a house on the hill? Oh and Uncle Nicky wants some nieces and nephews, so get to work!_

_I miss you Z and let's hope that the next time I see you although it might be in a couple of years that I won't be dead and that you'll be happy._

_I love you Z,_

_ - N_

* * *

**i seriously struggled with this chapter. argh, all my ideas just weren't working. it was going to be a cute chapter where it's their graduation party and instead of dancing and having a goode time Zach is trying to think of new nicknames for Cammie but that kinda flopped so i looked back [as usual] at all the suggestions and one from a guest named 'zammie' [thanks bundles! *mwah*] inspired me. not many [at least i don't think] have made Nick from HS Zach's brother so i thought 'why the heck not?'**

**i was actually going to stop at the part when Nick walks away but then that would be sad and unfinished so i carried it on. originally Nick was going to talk to Zach on the roof but i somehow ended up having him write Zach a letter [inspired from **_**A series of unfortunate events]**_**…i think it turned out nicely. the idea about him going away and meaning to come back was from 'This Is Not A Test' [such a goode book, one of my favourites!] so all credit to Courtney Summers!**

**not sure what day i'm updating next but like i said two updates a week without fail but not specifying days because i always end up busy and then feeling guilty. if you want to know more about when i'm updating then follow my GG Tumblr [link in profile] that's where i post all my GG news!**

**anyway, how are you guys? moi? oh i'm fine thanks just giving my bestfriend reasons why i shouldn't go out with our other bestfriend, the stupid idiot told our P.E teacher that we were going out -_- but apart from hassle i'm fine, just buzzing for when i break up!**

**R.I.P Cory Monteith, i may not have watched Glee but you're dearly missed. such a shame when great talents like you leave us, i'm sure that Glee won't be the same without you xxx**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	15. O is for OCD

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**ForeverAGallagherGirl – really beautiful flower, thanks for the suggestion!**

**zammiefax4ever – thank-you, they were originally going to meet but it just turned out like that, sorry :)**

**Guest – aw thank-you!**

**TotallyRemixed1 – is that goode or bad? i'm going to take it in a goode way :) hehe thanks for the review!**

**BunnySway101 – thank-you! hate you? why could i possibly hate you? your amazing, duh!**

** .magic – aw thank-you :)**

**zammie848792 – no problem, i've never watched Glee but that doesn't mean that his death should be overlooked :)**

**Aliviababe5 – thank-you, i just wanted to spice things up, you know? :)**

**kaitlin1198 – aw thanks :)**

**wittykittylizzie – thank-you loads, i'm glad that you thought it was awesome!**

**my-nose-is-in-the-book – hehe, did you like it that much? thank-you for reading :)**

**mnash123 – thank-you, i hope you enjoy!**

**Black rabbit [Guest] – i have no idea, i don't watch Glee but his death was something big and painful. thank-you for reviewing!**

**binglebop – i would love to tell you but then i would have to kill you…hehe, JK but it might not even be goode but thank-you for that complement!**

**danceislife13 – thank-you! if there are any moments where i can involve him then sure i'll try :)**

**Uknowiloveyou – thanks a bundle!**

**Guest: ah i would love to give you a full description but it might not even be goode enough! plus someone could easily steal it! thank-you for the review :)**

**^^^thank-youuu! i love you all, seriously i dooo! so a lot of you liked Nick and want to see him again and luckily for you he's in this chapter! he wasn't originally but the original wasn't working sooo i hope you like it!**

**so once again, enjoy!**

* * *

**O is for **_**OCD – **_Zach was extremely sceptical when he was given a letter at breakfast. Everyone sat at their table took little notice but couldn't help sneaking little glances every so often.

"Well go one, open it." coaxed Cammie unaware of the dangers that the letter could hold. Although the Circle was over Zach still feared about the other dangerous organisations that still lived and was sure that the Circle must have had other friends.

"Not right now." he whispered and then continued to eat his cereal.

***:*:*:*:*:***

He went throughout the day with the letter in his pocket. Zach yearned to open it and find out what all the fuss was about. Bex, Liz and Macey all wondering what it was all about but quit asking when they became tired of waiting.

When he'd finally finished lunch – and had waited for Cammie – they raced to his room and he finally took the letter out from his pocket. He put the crumpled piece out from his pocket and stared at it.

"What are you afraid of?" Cammie's light voice took Zach out of his daze. He stroked his girlfriend's soft face and kissed her lightly.

"It could be anything Cam. It could be from anyone." He whispered against her lips before planting another kiss.

"Well…lets be daring." She took the letter and placed it in Zach's hands. She nodded and he began opening it slowly. When no knock out gas or liquid came out they both shared a relieved sigh. Cammie nodded once again and then the letter was open and they were both reading.

_Dear Z,_

_I have a new place in Roseville…you wanna come over? It'll be fun Z! We can play games, chat about girls and maybe order pizza? Bring a friend if you like, I don't mind. The more the merrier (especially if it's a hot babe…I know they're hiding somewhere!)._

_So yeah…you wanna come? Just ring the bell, scan your finger on the handle, scan your eye on the peep hole and then you're in!_

_See you…maybe_

_Address: level B, door 8, Lincoln Tower_

_- N_

***:*:*:*:*:***

Zach looked at the address again and then typed it into his laptop. The results were quick and he showed Cammie a picture of the building. The apartment block was tall – about ten flours? – made with chalky, white brick and had a very modern feel to it. Zach was impressed. He got up and began changing without realising that he had company. With his shirt wide open and only his boxers and socks on Zach jumped when he saw Cammie sitting with peach cheeks on his bed.

"Sorry Cam, I didn't know you were there. You're just so quiet." He chuckled nervously and carried on changing.

"Well I'm a little confused about who this 'N' is. I mean, were you guys friends in Blackthorne or something? And why is he allowed a nickname?" there were so many questions coming from Cammie Zach's only option to shut her up was to kiss her. "Rude much?" Cammie joked before kissing him back hungrily.

He moaned but pulled away sighing. "Cammie you know I would to sit here and kiss you all day but we have to move."

Cammie shrugged and just went with the flow. She told Zach she'd be back in five minutes in something a little nicer than her school uniform. As she left Zach paced excitedly across his floor. He didn't even sweat about breaking out of the school he was just too happy. It had taken him a long time, almost a week for him to accept why Nick had left. Nicholas Goode made a huge impact on Zach's life and him getting up and leaving ruined him. He carried that big black cloud labelled 'Nick' for over a decade and when he finally got his answers Zach's mind was now as clear as a bright summers day.

A knock came not long after Zach had finished buttoning his polo shirt. Cammie came in dressed in a floral sundress and ballet pumps. Although he would usually comment on how beautiful Cammie looked instead Zach pulled her out his room and escorted her to the passageway that led them out of school.

They stood in front of a light brown wooden door. The knocker and handle were sleek silver and glistened in the sun light which broke through the window in the hallway. Zach did exactly what the letter said. He held the knocker, it flashed green. He peered his dark eye into the peep hole that too lit up green once his eye was away. The door opened by itself and they were instantly hit with the smell of pizza.

Cammie held onto Zach's hand tightly as they approached the inner dwelling. The door slammed shut behind them notifying their presence.

A young man came out of the kitchen. He was tall – a few inches of Zach – and had the same unruly dark brown hair, eyes and broad shoulders. Cammie was almost certain that this 'N' guy was more than a friend to Zach. Maybe an uncle or distant relative but when Zach let go of her hand and hugged the man tightly her suspicions had been confirmed.

"He's your brother?" she said, almost accusingly. She watched Zach's happy face fall as Cammie found out yet another family secret.

"So, who is this lovely lady?" Nick came forward and kissed Cammie's hand.

Cammie answered with a tight smile. "I'm Cammie, Zach's girlfriend."

Nick smiled widely at his little brother and gave him a noogie. "Little Z's got a hot girl! I knew having my looks would turn you into a heartbreaker!"

"Yeah that's exactly what he is." Muttered Cammie turning away from the happy brother's who had resumed their hugging. Zach sighed and went after Cammie who was a step away from the door. He held her hand and pulled her into him. Nick mumbled that he would be in the living room giving the young couple some privacy.

"What Zach? Anymore family members that are going to sneak into your life? An aunt or uncle who were ex-members? Or how about a pet? A guard dog named Boingo? I'm really starting to wonder what's real or not in your world." Cammie sighed and leaned against the door with Zach's hand still in hers.

He walked towards her and held her waist. He wiped the tears out of her eyes and kissed each of her eye lids. "I'm sorry Gallagher Girl. Look, I didn't know that Nick would come, okay? I hadn't even seen him in _ten years_ Cammie. I didn't even know that he was alive! You have been so co-operative with me and my crazy life I'm surprised that you're still here now. I'm sorry Cammie."

Zach cornered Cammie with his own body so that there was no doubt in escaping. She tried to keep up her angry façade but she just couldn't handle it. Her pink lips curled into a smile and she planted a kiss on his lips. He thanked Cammie and then they joined Nick in what looked like the living room.

Zach could feel his Blackthorne senses tingling when he saw the room. A turned over couch, boxed with unpacked furniture not to mention half built tables and bookcases on the floor. He just couldn't handle it.

While Cammie and Nick began a conversation Zach started sorting things out. He pushed the unfinished furniture to the side and started cleaning the whole place. In a box labelled 'random' he found a few cleaning supplies and did what every Blackthorne boy did. Zach's OCD for cleaning – that started ever since he went to that school – hadn't really crept up for a long time. He knew it was there and often fought the urge tidy Cammie's room but had never erupted as much as it did that day.

* * *

**okay so is it just me or was that ending bad? if you thought not then thank-you but if you agree then i'm sorry.**

**this was supposed to be up yesterday but once again it wasn't working so after some thought i came up with this! originally it was Cammie and Zach being stuck in an elevator and them **_**open-**_**ing up to each other.**

**omg i got so wet today [erm that came out wrong…] me and my friend were spraying water at each other in the halls at school, we were supposed to get into trouble but we didn't, he also poured his drink right down my top! and then after school i had a water fight with my friends…it was hilarious! i guess i am loving the summer heat, we're currently having a mini-barbecue but i'm inside haha.**

**not long now until i break up and then i'm free! i'm excited as well as sad because i doubt i'll see my friends [not my main friends but these two boys as weird as me] but i'm sure we're making plans!**

**so how is your holiday? i hope it's going great and that you're having a goode day! and if not then cheer up :)**

**divergent news: OMG OUR FANDOM BLEW UP YESTERDAY AT COMIC-CON! i am sooo pissed off, how come E! didn't let us initiates in England and other places know? grr! but no matter for we have the You of Tube.**

**so once again i hope you enjoyed this and i hope to see you all again!**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	16. P is for Pregnancy

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**thank-you everyone who reviewed, i 1OO% agree that the ending was wubbish so if i re-writing it i'll let you know! can i just say that i think i'm in love? ah, Daniel Sharman and Dylan O'Brien, just like get in my bed please :)**

**erm anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter [btw, i break up tomorrow so updates to come whoop!]**

* * *

**P is for **_**Pregnancy – **_Cammie and Zach knew that something was going down when they both woke up to find his room being ripped apart. They both rubbed their eyes to make sure they were seeing correctly but when her roommates and bestfriend's realised that the couple were awake they stopped trashing and froze. Cammie and Zach shared a look before asking what the hell was going on.

"Ah, now you're both awake I'm sure you won't mind me asking a few questions." Before either of them could answer they were both being dragged separate ways off the bed and strapped into chairs. Liz turned off the lights, Bex drew the curtains and Macey dragged the desk towards them. She sat in the desk chair and used the lamp to shine the bright light in their faces.

She smiled softly. "Now, Cammie and Zach, you both know that we love you guys together, right? And Cammie did say that she would tell us _everything_ that happened between you two so start talking."

The coupled shared confused look but Cammie answered. "Mace, we haven't done anything. Seriously."

Zach nodded in agreement. "It's true I haven't even seen her bra!"

Bex piped in. "Then how do you know that she's a 32C?" Cammie scoffed and positioned herself so that Zach could no longer have a look at her bust.

"Guys, I don't think that she's pregnant." Said Liz, she stopped barricading the door and joined her friends at the desk.

"Pregnant?" Cammie took a few deep breaths before she continued her sentence trying not to blow up at her friends. "Why on earth would I be pregnant?"

All the girls were silent until Macey broke the news. "We found a broken condom outside your door."

* * *

After being untied and given a few moments to breathe [Cammie was almost red with anger_ and _embarrassment] they all sat on Zach's bed trying to work out the pregnancy issue.

"Well let's start with the obvious, which girls have boyfriends?" all the girls thought for a moment before looking at Cammie.

"You're the only one." Said Bex; was that a hint of jealousy in her voice?

Macey shook her head. "No, I think Kim Lee has a boyfriend. Remember that she got close to that guy – what was his name? – Kane something from Blackthorne."

Liz snapped her fingers. "Ooh, you mean Kane Jones? He was kinda cute…"

Zach sighed. "Yeah that might be the case but how would they have kept contact? Or, how could he have snuck into the school?"

"Easy, remember that guy we saw a few nights ago? He jumped out of the third floor window, I would be surprised if he came back!" the girls started their own conversation about the mysterious guy while Cammie gave Zach a stern look. His brother Nicholas had been visiting for the last few nights after he and Zach had became close again. Of course Cammie was the only one to know but couldn't help but wonder if Zach's brother had been anywhere else…like maybe in one of her classmate's pants?

"Don't give me that look Gallagher Girl." he whispered while her friends debated whether the boys butt was cute or not. "Nick has standards and no offence but I don't think any of these girls have met his. Except for you obvious, I almost had to punch his face when he told me what he first thought when he saw you."

Cammie chuckled and the coupled shared a kiss. Macey asked what her opinion was and Cammie had the most pleasure of saying that _yes_, she did think that his butt was cute.

Zach rolled his eyes. "How about you think of the sluttiest girls of your year? I'll start you off…Tina."

The girls laughed and carried on with their list which included a lot of girls from their year except for Eva, Katie Whitehouse and Courtney – actually, they were debating about her.

"Liz, have you _seen_ how high she has her skirt? I mean above the knee I can deal with but almost touching your butt cheeks I'm not happy with."

Bex nodded and added her own comment. "Plus she wears that really cheap perfume and says it's from somewhere exotic like _Paris_."

Cammie scoffed. "No way, I mean sure her perfume is bad but I can think of someone's whose is worse."

All of the girls smirked [Zach wasn't happy] and said the answer in unison. "Tina."

"Hmm, come to think of it, it kinda smelled like her didn't it?" asked Liz and her roommates who had spotted the condom agreed.

Zach who was on high alert to everything they had said [especially the bitching] raised his hand like a child in class to get their attention. "Why don't we go there? Get Liz's scent sensor that will detect the smell and then investigate?"

The girls applauded Zach for his smart idea and then all left to get ready.

* * *

Liz walked up and down the hall with her sensor for about five minutes until she had enough of the scent that she needed. They sat in Zach's room waiting for the results.

The machine beeped and they all leapt up and raced to Liz. "As you can see from the screen, the scent has wafted up from downstairs and is floating across the hall. It stops at the closet next to your room and overpowers that area. So it's obvious that whatever went down happened in there."

The girls shared disgusted faces and asked Zach why he didn't hear anything.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I was with you guys or something."

"Well now all we have to do is check out the scene of the crime." Cammie went to go but was pulled back by Bex who reminded her of the most important thing they wanted to find out: which girl was it?

A few beeps and button pressing and then a computerized voice spoke. "Tina Walters."

Zach was impressed with the handheld device that Liz made and was interested in how she programmed it to notice everyone's smell.

"Oh it was easy. I just had to swipe it over everyone's clothes and then it did everything itself." Liz sounded very happy with herself and smiled with joy as someone finally recognised her genius.

"So now we know who it is after we find out the unfortunate boy who lost his way we can ridicule her." Macey smirked but then confirmed that she was joking when her friends gave her an outraged look.

They left Zach's room and all stood outside the closet. Zach opened the door and they were instantly hit with the smell of Tina's cheap perfume. All of the girls shared a look which told Zach that he was going to be the one inspecting the room. He sighed but happily obliged with Macey promised that he could have Cammie for the night.

They heard a lot of stuff being shoved and moved around before Liz and Cammie were being hit with what looked like a jacket. Bex picked it up and told Zach that he needn't look any further.

The mystery had been solved.

* * *

"But I thought that the Roseville boys hated us?" said Liz in the safety of their bedroom.

The thing they'd found in the closet was a blazer which had the _Roseville High_ crest on. They searched the boy's pockets only to find a stick of gum, some soccer cards and a note from his friends reminded him about a party.

Zach shrugged. "I'm guessing that Tina snuck out, met him at the party and then thought it would be fun to bring him back here and show him some fun in a cupboard. She could have at least used that old classroom we found." He muttered the last part hoping that none of them heard but they were spies. They all heard and luckily for Cammie chose to ignore it.

"What if it was Josh?" said Cammie suddenly without a hint of emotion. Zach tensed up at his nemesis name and put an arm protectively around _his _Gallagher Girl.

Bex shrugged. "He might have thought it was you, maybe they were the effects of a spiked drink?"

"No way, Tina doesn't have _anything_ on Cammie." all the girls and Zach agreed causing Cammie to blush and hide behind Zach's arm.

"Or maybe," started Macey, "it was just Tina being a little slut and some idiotic Roseville dick thinking that it'd be cool to get into a Gallagher Girl's pants."

Macey's blunt answer sounded the most realistic so they left Zach's room without any more questions. Tired from all their detective work Cammie and Zach both dumped themselves on his bed and stayed there tangled in each other's arms.

Zach leaned against his elbow and positioned himself so he could see Cammie's face. "What made you ask that Gallagher Girl?"

"What?"

"About Jimmy."

Cammie sighed and sat up so she was face to face with her boyfriend. She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I wasn't going to be upset or anything, it's just I've obviously moved. I'm wondering whether he has."

"What about that girl that resembles candy-floss?" Zach asked causing Cammie to laugh and question if he was on about Dee-Dee. He nodded and she laughed again.

"When you met your brother I saw her working at the ice-cream shop and she told me that her and Josh didn't work out."

"Bummer. It's too bad that he lost such an amazing and beautiful girl."

Cammie sighed. "Dee-Dee was really nice and she's loved him for ages."

Zach sat up and gave Cammie a look before laughing out loud like a maniac. "I was talking about you Cammie. Josh Abrams lost not only a very beautiful and amazing girl." he gave her a kiss. "But a fantastic spy."

Cammie's cheeks blushed bright red and her mouth couldn't help but turn up at the corners into a wide smile. She planted a kiss on Zach's mouth and then changed the subject. "I wonder if she knows…Tina I mean about her being pregnant."

Zach laid back down pulling Cammie with him. He took some pills out his pocket and threw them on the floor. "She took some of them 72 hour pills so there won't be a mini Tina running around any time soon."

"Good, that would probably be the most embarrassing thing in Gallagher history." Cammie declared.

"Having sex in a closet is pretty embarrassing too."

Cammie nodded. "Yeah…most people use beds."

Zach leaned over Cammie and started kissing her neck. "We're on a bed. Wouldn't this be more suitable?"

Once he stopped and Cammie caught her breath she winked and agreed that _yes,_ it was definitely more suitable.

* * *

**wow, you see that? ^^^almost 2,000 pages all for youuu! btw i don't have anything against Tina, it's just that a lot of people use her as the slut so i joined the club yeah!**

**so i break up tomorrow and i'm sooo happy whoop! i am going to miss people [and a certain someone] but i really need the break! so after this chapter i have 1O left but i need your help okaaa?**

**should i continue this by itself or upload my new story as well so i have 2 going on? i usually only like have 1 at a time because it's easier to manage but i don't mind 2…it's up to you really.**

**THE POWER IS IN YOUR HANDS *whoosh* [it's a line from an English television show…my brother once came on it].**

**so how are you? you guys cool? how are your holidays and if you're not off school yet when are you? argh only half a day tomorrow i'm pumped yeah [I sound like Piggeh, it's a PewDiePie reference aha]**

**before i sign off one more thing: suggestions for the next chapter please...i have nothing -_- **

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	17. Q is for Quilt

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**ForeverAGallagherGirl135 - once again thank-you for the amazing review/story! i did also PM you in thanks but i don't know if you got it :)**

**Gallagher24 – thank-you and thanks for the idea! :)**

**TerrCherry – yeah, i'm a bro *brofist* i think he's hilarious and i totes have a crush on him haha. oh yeah *dreamy sigh* Dylan O'Brien…i don't even watch Teen Wolf but umfff! Thanks, i'm glad you liked it, i had tones of fun writing it tbh! and thank-you for the ideas, they're great and i've actually used one of yours to thank-you sooo much!**

**binglebop - *Pewds cries* STEPHANOOO! aw thank-you, i love your reviews!**

**BunnySwag101 – hello! so far my break is going good, me and my friends went McDonalds after school! hmm, the ending is kinda open i guess. it's for you to decided if they had sex or just carried on talking, i never really thought of what happened, sorry. even though i already wrote 'O' thanks for the idea!**

**zammiefax4ever – aw thank-you! and great suggestion :)**

**TotallyRemixed1 – thank-you, it means a lot! thanks for the ideas, they're great :)**

**mnash123 – hmm, that would be good…if i knew how to play lol. my friend is forever playing Blackjack and i am going to make him teach me, thank-you for the idea though!**

**collabkk – aww :') you love my writing and my stories? thank-you so much, that's such a lovely thing to say! yes, my next story is Gallagher Girls, it's the only fandom i write for :)**

**PotatoesAndDragons – ooh saving the queen would be awesome! omg, i love that idea but i think it'll be a little long for this…hmm, i might write it as a one-shot on it's own so thank-you!**

**Gallagher girl1811 – thank-you and isn't 'Q' such a hard and awkward letter?**

"**Being all fancy with its pointless tail." Un-direct iCarly quote because i love when they're bashing 'Q'. thank-you for the ideas :)**

**Uknowiloveyou – thank-you :) ooh, i haven't thought of quest thanks!**

**music101 – yesss! you guessed it fellow Englishman even though your possibly a woman [i dunno] thank-you, yeah the ending took a erm **_**flirty**_** and **_**suggestive **_**turn didn't it ;) is this update soon enough?**

**Guest – thank-you thank-you thank-you**

**wittykittylizzie – aw thank-you! those are goode ideas [un-sucky 1OO%], thanks so much i was really stuck!**

**flowers-and-rainbows-123 – yes he was and tbh i have no idea, i haven't spoken to him in time [like 5 years perhaps? we're half siblings so i don't see him much…or at all!] i think the isle of Fernando is real…i have no idea!**

**Ps: i love your review hehe**

**BunnySwag101 – hello again! you're not an idiot trust me, your amaze-balls! as you can see i have used your fabulous idea so thank-you sooo much! the royal baby? erm well i'm not really a royalist and i don't think much of the royals since all they do is take our money…but hey, at least when it was their wedding i got a day off school whoop!**

**omgg [oh my Gallagher Girls] guys how have i not thanked you for getting me over 200 reviews? you must think i'm horrible but i've just been busy so THANK-YOU SOOO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL. if you've read some of my stories before you know that i would love to be a writer so getting your amazing and lovely reviews really fuels me and makes me believe that i can do it. anyways, i just broke up from school and i'm going to continue writing this and i'm going to upload Remember That Summer sometime this week so look out for my new summer story…please? **

**thank-you for all the suggestions and ideas, they're amazing! i had no ideas for this letter but thanks to YOUR amazing idea i've got something so…this is dedicated to YOU all of YOU for believing in me, no JK just for being amazing reviewers and readers :)**

* * *

**Q is for **_**Quilt – **_"Hey Zach, have you got anything that's special to you that I could borrow?" asked Cammie walking into Zach's room. He lay on his bed only wearing jogging bottoms due to the sweltering heat.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead of the sweat. "What was that Gallagher Girl?" he said only to be rewarded with no answer. He sat up to see Cammie rummaging through his draws obviously looking for something important.

She stopped when she found his old Blackthorne polo shirt. "Can I borrow this?"

"Gallagher Girl," he sat up, got off his bed and walked to Cammie who was inspecting his shirt, "what do you need that for?" he took the shirt from her grasp and threw it on the ground. "Blackthorne is behind all of us, no matter how anti-assassin they are now." Zach slammed his draws shut and wiped his face from the sweat that threatened to roll down it. Cammie didn't understand why Zach was so against Blackthorne. She thought that everything was coming together. The circle had been brought down, Blackthorne were good and they could finally spend their lives together free from threat. She was unaware that Zach felt like it was unfair. He – no matter how many times denied it – had an alright time at Blackthorne. He wasn't all for being an assassin but the skills he had learned he used far more than what he had learned at Gallagher. Sometimes Zach just wanted to be one of the guys again.

"Fine, but can I use it?" Cammie asked after the awkward period of time they'd spent not saying anything.

"Sure." He waved the shirt away and went back to lying on his bed. When Cammie left without even a goodbye Zach sighed.

* * *

With Zach's Blackthorne shirt being the only thing in the bag Cammie knew that she needed more for the special surprise she had planned for her friends, family and boyfriend.

She found Liz sitting in the library and almost cursed when she saw her bestfriend wearing her favourite top. "Hey Liz!" Cammie greeted her friend with a wave and plated herself down on the empty seat next to her.

"Hey Cam, what you got in the bag?" Liz nodded to the black bag Cammie was holding. Her bestfriend waved it away and then after some casual talk brought up the real reason why she was there.

"So Liz, you know how this is your favourite top because you aced every single test while wearing it…?" Cammie started.

Liz nodded slowly. "Yeah…what about it?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow it." _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"Sure Cammie! This top will grant you good luck with everything…even fancy dates!" Liz winked and Cammie went along with it. She tucked the top away and left her friend to her reading. In her mind Cammie chuckled at the fact that Liz thought it brought her luck and then grimaced when she imagined herself wearing the ugly bright yellow top bursting with exotic birds on a date with Zach. But hey, it was important to Liz so it was important to her.

* * *

Bex was probably the easiest to get things out of, so easy she had considered just taking her special issue M.I.6 pants that they had given her when she helped with a mission but since Cammie didn't want to take any chances she met her friend in the barn where she was teaching some of the younger years some _special_ moves.

"Now I know Mrs Morgan says that this move is banned but if you just say that you learned it off TV then I'm sure you'll be fine." Bex began to demonstrate on a dummy this impossible move but fell short when she saw Cammie's figure looming over her.

"Oh hey Cam!" she greeted her friend with a hug. The whole hugging thing began after they'd finished the circle and Cammie had almost died. Now whenever she met her friend she made sure that she held Cammie close letting her know how proud and happy she was. "I was just teaching these guys how to…resuscitate a person."

Cammie nodded along with the cover up. "Oh, that's great Bex." the younger year watched in awe at the Chameleon, after all she did save not only herself but the school. Cammie pulled Bex to the side.

"I was wondering if I could borrow-"

"Take anything you want Cam, you know me." Bex went back to the girls leaving Cammie certain that she wouldn't mind and if she did then at least she had the audio recording pen for evidence.

* * *

Cammie paced back and forth in front of her dorm room going over how she would phrase her question. It wasn't like Cammie was borrowing something and giving it back clean and tidy. She was _taking_ something and then giving it back with a huge hole in. Plus Macey wasn't like her other friends, everything she had was expensive and practically had a piece of her soul attached to it.

"What can I do for you Cam?" she asked with her back to her friend.

Cammie wondered in playing with her fingers hesitating to ask the question.

Macey turned holding the eye liner in one hand and the mascara brush in the other. Half her face had make-up on while the other was natural. "Spit it out."

Cammie cleared her throat. "You know that sweater that Preston got you last Christmas? And you laughed at it for being so big and unflattering but ended up wearing everyday of the holidays?"

Macey nodded trying to hide the smile that she wanted to let out. Only Cammie knew that Macey loved it. "What about that piece of crap?"

Cammie coughed again. "I was wondering if I could borrow it."

Macey blinked. "You want to borrow it?" and Cammie nodded. Macey leapt up and walked to the wardrobe, she flicked past designer gear until she found the wooden hanger which held the sweater. She pulled it off, dusted it off and presented it to Cammie. "Take it."

"Oh but Mace I know you love it-"

Macey rolled her eyes. "Just take it…I'm sure I'll another one this year." she smiled genuinely at Cammie and then went back to doing her make-up.

Cammie opened her door to leave but then looked back at her bestfriend. "Hey Mace." Her friend nodded. "I agree with Preston, I'm all for the natural look."

She Macey with faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Cammie could hear the chatter coming from everyone in her mother's office. She gathered them all there saying she had an announcement. There were drinks, snacks and some music while they waited. Cammie walked in and was greeted back with applause.

"I would first like to thank everyone for coming." They all cheered. "What I have for you all is something that I've wanted to do for a long time. We're all growing up and want to do different things in our life. Some may go down the spy route and other might not but I just want you all to know that I love you and that I don't even want to think about life without each and every one of you."

Everyone clapped and took it in turns to give Cammie a hug or a kiss in Zach's case.

Cammie straightened herself out. "Without further ado I present our memories."

Out from underneath the desk Cammie presented what would have looked like a scruffy quilt to anyone but years full of memory to everyone gathered in that room. Stitched together were pieces of material that held something special to everyone. Everyone laughed at the memories and now understood why Cammie had pestered them for their keepsakes. The girls said that they were happy to contribute something to the quilt. Mrs Morgan hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. Cammie apologised for taking one of her dad's old shirts without permission but was shushed when her mom told her that she loved it.

Zach held his girlfriend in his arms and asked what was so special about the shirt; after all he was an assassin when she first met him.

"No, you were my Blackthorne Boy and you always will be." Was her answer. He planted a kiss on her lips and then went back to looking at the quilt.

In the centre was the Gallagher Academy crest which held everything together.

* * *

**i am so proud of this omg. i was meant to upload this yesterday but nothing came, like nothing. i was considering doing like a cove-ops where Cammie's cover is to be **_**queen**_** bee or a mission where they got to save the **_**queen**_** but like i said that could be cool as a standalone rather than in this. or Cammie had a headache and all her friends came in each time making noise…actually that sounds goode!**

**i think this idea is cute though, don't you? and i could imagine Cammie doing something like this.**

**so i'm thinking about uploading this story this week or getting started on RTS so i don't know, hmm…**

**thank-you for all the lovely and amazing reviews, i love them all and keep them coming with **_**more**_** fabulous ideas because this one is dedicated to you guys! suggestions for 'r'? i'm bad aren't i?**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please!**

**with **_**summery**_** love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	18. R is for Rules

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**dedication:**

**ForeverAGallagherGirl135– thank you for another detailed and extremely helpful review/story. i have had an immense amount of fun writing this so thank-you sooo much for the idea and the great reviews!**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**ForeverAGallagherGirl135 - ^^^need i say more but thanks again :)**

**zammiefax4ever – aw thank-you, and great ideas :) is this update quick enough?**

**mnash123 – thank-you, i really enjoyed writing it and i had the reviewers to thank for the idea! my book is finished, i actually finished it omgg i just have to go over everything but thank-you for asking :)**

**PotatoesAndDragons – thank you :) your ideas were really good thank-you for giving me them, i'm glad that you're enjoying my story and thanks for the reviews :)**

**flowers-and-rainbows-123 – you're more than welcome :) hey your idea was good not crap at all, i liked it!**

**TerryCherry – thank you for suggesting it, i was stuck :) his accent is just like amazing! i've been a bro since Christmas last year and i will be forever more! welcome to the bro army *brofist* tbh i don't know if it comes on in England [it would be embarrassing if i found out that you're British like me -_-] supernatural stuff is cool though so i don't blame you. hmm i don't watch much television but if i chose my favourite shows then it would have to be **_**Total Wipe-out, Come Dine With Me**_** and then the soaps…who doesn't love a good soap opera? thanks for the suggestion, its really goode!**

**BunnySwag101 – no way, i love that chapter thanks to your idea :) hell yeah, me and my mum made a cake! well at least i think they take our money but all i know is that we're in a recession and they don't so shit about it, i mean while they're flashing their cash we have people dying it's like you could spear a few thousands perhaps? aha, i don't see what's so great about our accent? i mean we have loads, Londoners, Black Country speak, chav talk, we have a variety of accents! take your pick [i personally think that London boys accents are sexy]. i really like that idea and i was half way through writing but it wasn't working and was too short, thank-you for the idea though :)**

**music101 – aw thank-you, i'm glad you enjoyed it! i'm 14 but will be your age in 2 months! i hope you enjoy this update :)**

**TotallyRemixed1 – aw thank-you, you don't know how great it felt when i read that *blush* thanks for the ideas :)**

**binglebop – i know right, i could see her doing that :) i'm glad you're enjoying it and yeah i'm going to be writing some more and i might even move one or two chapters from here onto it because i like them so much!**

**^^^that took forever but thank-you for all the wonderful reviews and ideas! seriously, i haven't a clue what i would have written if i didn't have your ideas! so once again i love you guys and i hope your having a good summer!**

* * *

**R is for **_**Rules – **_The whole senior year sat in their common room with a movie on in the background. It was rare to see all of them in the same room, usually Bex would be in the barn, Tina would be updating her gossip blog, Liz would be in the labs and Zach would be anywhere else but with a group of girls, but Cammie joined her fellow sisters and he tagged along.

"As if we won't see each other next year." said Tina, she shaped her lips into a frown and Eva pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Tina, we could always write?" she suggested and then all the girls gave their own answers on how they could stay in touch.

Zach groaned. "Really? Do you guys seriously think that you'll be able to maintain a friendship? Just build a bridge and walk over it!" all the girls stared in horror at him and then pelted Zach with pillows.

Cammie slapped his arm. "That was mean." She turned her back on him and carried on talking to her friends.

"I think Zach needs to get in touch with his inner woman." Macey smirked; she took her make-up case from behind her and walked over to Zach. "Come on, just a little lipstick, mascara, blush, eye shadow…" she rattled on naming various beauty products until all the girls had surrounded him excited with the idea.

Zach backed himself up against the wall. "You wouldn't." he challenged. "Would you?"

"Okay, okay guys; I think we've scared him enough." Cammie came over to Zach and offered him a hand up. Her sisters laughed victoriously warning him to never challenge them again. Zach nodded silently.

"Is anyone else hungry? I'm going to get some food." The girls hardly noticed the question but all gasped when Zach proposed what he was about to do.

"Are you mad Zach?" asked Liz chewing on a piece of her bobbed blonde hair.

"We're not allowed in the kitchen smart ass, it's against the rules." Said Bex, arms crossed and eye brows raised.

Zach shook his head and sighed. "Wow, you girls actually listen to those? Ever heard the saying 'rules optional' or a 'loophole'?" he left the girls perplexed ignoring their pleas for him not to go.

They turned to Cammie."You have to stop him. He doesn't know what could happen unlike us." Courtney suggested and everyone in the room agreed.

"Alright, wish me luck." She sent a wink their way and exited the room.

* * *

All the teachers sat happily in the headmistress's office. To say they were having a party would sound unprofessional so Mrs Morgan used the words 'casual meeting' instead. All the teachers were invited since some of them would be leaving next to pursue other jobs or retiring.

"Oh Patricia, we are going to miss you dearly." Rachel hugged her former colleague who wouldn't be returning back to Gallagher Academy for the new semester.

The older woman patted Rachel knee and smiled. "It has been a pleasure working here."

"How about a toast to Patricia Buckingham who we are all going miss. You have helped us all in our time of need and we hope that you enjoy the quiet life." Announced Joseph Soloman and everyone in the room held up their glasses and gave thanks to Patricia. She thanked them all with a tear in her eye and suggested that they really get the party started.

"I'll go and get another bottle." Joe said walking out of the office and towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Zach?" whispered Cammie. She took each step carefully until she found Zach standing in front of the kitchen door with a strained look on his face.

She grabbed his arm. "Hey, there you are!"

"You wouldn't happen to know the code would you? I mean I've tried everything."

"Well obviously not everything because then you would be in there." Zach rolled his eyes but then let out a chuckle joining Cammie's. "Let's go."

Cammie started to walk off but Zach took her waist stopping her from moving. "Come on Cam!" his stomach groaned and his pointed to it. "You see! I just need like one packet of crisps and then I'll be okay."

Cammie laughed. "You think we have snacks in there? Once when I was a freshman I snuck and found no chocolate, no crisps and absolutely nothing fried or fatty."

Zach gasped. "How do you girls live?"

Cammie shrugged. "You just get used to it."

Zach took Cammie's hand and they began their walk back to the common room but then they heard another set of footsteps coming towards them.

"Crap! Cammie we've got to move now!" Zach dragged Cammie back to the kitchen and motioned to the door. Cammie rolled her eyes at his attempt to get in there but when the footsteps became louder and sounded like they were coming their way Cammie entered the password [making sure Zach didn't see] and they rushed inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Zach, he looked up from his hiding space to find Cammie back at the door doing something with the lock system.

"Changing the password so whoever is coming will have to figure it out."

Zach was impressed and kissed her temple. While Cammie was working out the mechanism he took a wonder around the kitchen. After looking through all the cupboards he realised that Cammie was right. There were no snacks at all. Unless you count caviar.

Zach hoisted himself up on the counter and accidently knocked over what looked like an expensive bottle of wine. Cammie looked up immediately, fixed the lock back and then went to find Zach. She was about to ask if he was okay but then she saw her mother's favourite wine and almost screamed.

"What have you done?!" Cammie whispered sharply.

"I didn't mean to!" stuttered Zach, he'd never seen Cammie get so worked up over anything. "It's just a bottle."

The comment made Cammie stop face palming and turn on him. "That bottle costs $500, have you got that money?"

"Ouch."

* * *

_Access Denied_ said the robotic voice after Joe had typed in the password. He knocked the machine before trying again. _Access Denied,_ the woman said again. Joe groaned and punched the machine, the screen glitched before turning off. He groaned again.

But then he heard something. Faint voices coming from the exact room he needed to get into. He could instantly tell that it was Zach because he was the only male who wasn't a teacher and because of his deep voice. The next that came was a girls.

He could only make out a few words. "…_we need to clean up...body…so they will never know about what happened in here….dead, dead, dead!"_

Joe shook his head, he wasn't sure about what he had just heard so he put his ear against the door to try and hear better.

The voice was Zach's. "…_dead, dead, dead…hide it in a bin bag and they'll take it out in the morning…they'll never know!"_

That was the final straw. Joe – with all his strength – kicked and nudged until the kitchen door was flat on the floor. He stalked over to the couple who had frozen near the back door with the bin bag in hand.

He put his hands up just in case either of them had a weapon on them. "Cammie, Zach…I'm not angry. I just need you guys to give me the bag."

They shared a confused look before Zach spoke. "Um, we're just taking the trash out. Nothing to see here."

"Look I won't hold this against you if you give me a good enough reason why this happened and how you cleaned it all up so fast." The floor was clean, not a blood splat in sight. It must have been a clean and easy job.

Cammie smiled innocently. "We haven't done anything Joe; there is nothing to worry about."

Joe sighed and took the gun our from his waist band. He pointed it towards Cammie. Zach instinctively went and stood in front of her shouting at Joe, asking what the hell he was doing.

"I know about the body!" Joe shouted.

"What body? Joe have you been drinking?" asked Zach, he took a step towards Joe and sniffed. "You're drunk dude."

Joe shook his head. "No, I'm not. I came in to get another bottle of Rachel's wine and I hear you guys talking about cleaning up, a body, hiding it in a bin so we'll never know. So, who is the dead person?"

Cammie and Zach shared another look before bursting out into laugher. They were so taken by Joe's assumption they had to use the counter tops to steady themselves. Joe stood gun in hand still pointed at the bin bag. While his students were laughing he went towards the bag and opened it. He reached inside only to be cut by something sharp. Joe emptied the bag only to find the bottle.

"What the…"

Cammie who had recovered first answered all his unasked questions. "Zach was hungry and wanted food. We came in, he knocked over the bottle and tried to hide it because we knew that my mom would freak and that we'd be dead, dead, dead!"

"So the…"

Zach answered this time, still chuckling about the whole situation. "The whole conversation was about the bottle. There's nothing dead in hear except maybe in the freezer but that wasn't our doing."

Joe sighed. He placed the gun on the side and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It had to no doubt be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

He cleared his throat. "You don't breathe a word to anyone about this okay?"

Zach smirked throwing an arm around Cammie's shoulder. They both began to walk out the door before Zach called back, "Ten bags of M&M's each and you've got yourself a deal."

* * *

**wow i love this chapter, i've really enjoyed writing it so thank-you **_**ForeverAGallagherGirl135 **_**for giving me the amazing idea [and all the others]! i am really happy at how this turned out!**

**so updates to come, this story and i should be uploading RTS some time, i'm not sure when though so look out for those :)**

**i was watching Disney Channel and **_**The Suite Life Movie**_** came on and i was like 'oh there's Preston!' because i see Cole Sprouse as Preston. i mean skinny, nerdy and blonde…yep that's my Preston. who is yours?**

**hmm, what else to say? oh yeah it's raining…isn't English summer the best?**

**i have the dentist tomorrow :( damn i hate the dentist but whatever, we all have to go right?**

**plus i had the worst headache while writing this, is it bad that i've had it all week?**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes [and missing words -_- i think ahead and miss them out]**

**review please!**

**with **_**rainy**_** love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	19. S is for Shopping

**A to Zammie**

**not joined/disconnected**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**bubblegum04, my-nose-is-in-the-book, ForeverAGallagherGirl , TerryCherry, mnash123, BunnySwag101, ailes du neige, wittykittylizzie, zammiefax4ever, lilyroselilac123, Mysteryfanaticno1, TotallyRemixed1 and last but not least binglebop!**

**^^^thank-you all for the wonderful and lovely reviews! i see that you all found that chapter quite humorous and i'm glad. i had loads of fun writing it and i'm glad that you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

**S is for **_**Shopping – **_"Oh Cammie!" sang Macey bursting into Zach's room where she found her best friend and her boyfriend currently talking.

"Come in Macey, I mean my door was only shut for privacy." Said Zach sarcastically before sitting up and taking Cammie with him. "What do you want?" he shoved a handful of M&M's into his mouth.

Macey scoffed. "Cammie may say that _everything_ looks good on you but I disagree, sarcasm isn't your thing. But I'm not here for you I'm here for my best friend Cammie who promised that she would go after graduation shopping with me. I mean we need professional yet sexy attire to wear when we're spies."

""Sexy attire."" quoted Zach rubbing his chin. He clapped his hands and agreed to accompany the girls on their trip. Cammie went against the idea but Macey shut her off saying that she would be more than happy for Zach to come with them. Possibly a little _too_ happy but Cammie didn't say anything going along with the idea.

* * *

So an hour later they were ready and climbing into the same old van they'd used for secret missions over the years. Macey drove with Cammie riding shot gun and Zach in the back. The two girls chatted happily while he took a nap in the back.

Once they got to the mall the girls squealed excitedly. They hadn't been shopping in ages and could hardly contain their excitement. Macey and Cammie spoke over each other saying which stores they wanted to go to first and how much they wanted to spend and how they were going to enjoy actually holding shopping bags. All the girls had their clothing shipped to a special location where they would have to be collected since no one could know the schools actual location.

Zach couldn't take the happiness anymore and whistled causing some people to look their way. "Okay. Which shop are we going to first? I suggest something with lace but it's up to you."

Cammie swatted his shoulder but he caught her hand and held it in his. "It's up to you Mace; I mean you are the professional here."

Macey smirked, ruffling her hair knowing all too well that Cammie was telling the truth. "First we get make-overs, I mean we don't want to be trying on fresh new clothes looking sloppy, right? After that we'll visit a couple of boutiques getting the luxury stuff that we can't find in normal shops and then we'll shop casual. Sound good?" Cammie nodded along understanding where Macey was coming from and how it all made sense.

They both looked at a confused Zach. "I did not understand a word of that."

The girls just smile dragging Zach along with them.

* * *

"Hey Zach, could you do me a favour?" asked Cammie from inside the changing cubical. Both the girls had been dolled up and spent some money at expensive boutiques buying luxury spa items and expensive dresses, matching shoes and accessories. Cammie was sure that she'd almost spent all her budget but when she rooted around her purse she found more money which she swore wasn't in there before. Cammie took a peek at Zach from the top of the cubical but he was too busy playing games on his phone.

"What's up Gallagher Girl?" he asked eyes still glued to the screen. When she didn't answer he paused the game and looked up.

"Would you hold my purse? I mean my hands are going to be pretty full when we get to the check out, so could you?"

Zach blinked. "I hoped this day wouldn't come." He sighed and took the purse from Cammie's hands and cradled it in his arms. "Happy? And next time could you use the phrase 'hold my _satchel_' instead?"

Macey laughed from the other stall and then came out wearing simple jeans and a graphic jumper. She sighed looking in the mirror feeling different in the normal clothes.

Zach gasped. "Is the great Macey McHenry wearing – dare I say – _normal_ clothes? This is a picture for the tabloids."

Macey glared. "Shut it Goode. I don't know how the hell you won Cammie over." she knocked on her friend's door.

Cammie came out wearing a simple yet effective body-con dress. The top half which covered her bust resembled a floral crop top, bursting with bright yellows, greens and blues against the black background. The body hugging lower half was the same colour blue from the top half along with the bow positioned underneath the bust. While Cammie wasn't sure about the dress, contemplating whether to spend thirty dollars although she'd just brought three more expensive dresses, her friends were in awe at how stunning Cammie looked.

Cammie shrugged. "I'm not really feeling this, plus I've just brought three more expensive dresses so there really is no point."

She started to go back to the cubical but not before Zach was grabbing Cammie by her small waist and positioning her in front of the floor length mirror. Macey moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes and straightened the necklace around her neck.

"Guys really?" Cammie sighed.

"Cammie, can you really not see how hot you look? Tell her Zach!"

Macey nudged the boy beside her but when he didn't respond she saw just how intensely Zach was looking at Cammie. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Well, you don't look hideous." He said repeating the same lines from the exchange, the last time that Cammie dressed up.

Cammie smiled widely. "I have to say, I think your complements are the best."

Macey shook her shoulder. "So, are you going to buy it? If you don't have the money then I would be more than happy to pay."

Zach shook his head. "No, no. I've got this." he walked out leaving Macey impressed and Cammie bushing.

* * *

Zach, Cammie and Macey would have been driving back to the quiet, residential part of Roseville except they were stuck in traffic while in the middle of a downpour.

Macey sighed; her head slumped against the wheel. "At least we bagged the bargains."

Cammie smiled. "Thanks for taking me shopping Mace; I had more fun than I thought I would."

"It was no problem Cam. I'm sure that we're going to look amazing in our new clothes at our jobs. All the boys will _definitely_ drop their pants when they see you!"

Three expressions came after that statement. A smirk, a blush and a glare, try and guess which came from whom.

Cammie and Macey dived into a conversation while Zach sat bored in the back surrounded by bag, after bag after bag...after bag. He took a few peeks inside them before he saw something that excited his eyes.

Cammie's voice brought him out of his dream. "So where exactly did that money come from, Zach?"

"Some from your mum, some from your aunt and some from me."

Cammie turned around in her seat and faced her boyfriend. "I don't mean to sound rude but I didn't know that you had money nor brought money with you to Gallagher."

Zach shrugged and tried to keep his voice light and humorous. "Being head of a terrorist organisation means big money. Plus, I'd rather spend it on something – someone – worthwhile."

Cammie smiled before turning back in her seat. Zach reached his hand into one of her bags. Cammie had tried to hide the particular bag away from Zach because she knew exactly what he would say.

He held up the matching leopard print bra and thong set smirking. "And I find this, one hundred percent worthwhile." He sighed, leaning back in his seat positioning the underwear on top of him exactly where it was meant to be. "Damn, I love shopping."

* * *

**i really enjoyed writing that! i had a lot of fun and i hope that you all like it!**

**thank you bundles to **_**mnash123**_** for the idea and i added **_**zammiefax4ever**_**'s satchel idea so big thanks to the both of you. also thank-you mnash123 for being so interested in my book :)**

**have you guys got anything planned for the rest of the day? i'm just going to resume watching PewDiePie's TLOU walkthrough and then continue contributing to my new book. i bet you guys have got better things to do than me, right? but hey, it's the holidays! perfect time to be lazy :P**

** www. /product/Vogue-Korean-Style-Slim-Bow-Knot-Dress- 10570597. html**

**^^^this is the dress! i've tried to describe it as well as i can so, take out the spaces and then let me know! i do love this website, its where i get all my dresses for stories from!**

**sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**review please!**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**


	20. T is for Trouble

**A to Zammie**

**not connected/disjoined**

* * *

**shout-outs:**

**onanita14 – ikr! aww that tissues idea is so cute but the second one sounds hilarious so thank-you for the great ideas! and thank-you for the review :)**

**collabkk – aw thank-you very much, i hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**zachandhale – i'm glad you did! i make Zach how you want him? we both have excellent taste in boys, no i mean men! it's alright, how was your holiday? limited wifi is the exact reason why i don't like leaving home -_- the internet is like the only thing that makes me happy right now, i am a sad and lonely girl who has problems. i love that ending, it has to be my favourite just like the last chapter! i know, it is going to be sad because i've enjoyed writing these sooo much :( i have got an idea for Z but X is going to be hard! love you too, and so far summer is going swell thanks! good old England right? haha ;) omg the thunderstorms were wicked but that's just because i like them. poor you, my satellite wasn't effected at all but don't worry, you and my satellite dish are in my prayers x **

**TerryCherry – i loved watching it too and i'm re-watching it now, ahh it brings back memeries! even my mum laughed along! i want it too but i've never played stealth nor FPS games, maybe we'll both get it when it goes down in price because it is pretty expensive. wow i did that when i was little because my room was just filled with McDonalds toys -_-**

**Volley4TheZammie (Guest) – thank-you for the idea, i was going to use it but unfortunately it wasn't working, sorry about that, i hope you enjoy this :) **

**love-is-to-oblivion – was it that funny? i personally would love to go shopping with Zach…actually i'd like to go **_**anywhere**_** with Zach! thanks for the review :)**

**ZachCammieAwesome – i'm glad that you found it funny :) **

**Georgie (Guest) – aha i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BunnySwag101 (Guest) – was it that goode? i'm glad that you found it hilarious :) i will check them out and then tell you on the next chapter :) that is a goode idea thank-you and until next time :P**

**Guest – who doesn't love Zach? haha, one question: what is a tootsies roll? is it something American because if it is then i'm English and it needs explaining!**

**Crazygurl5and11 – aw that would be fluffy and cute, thanks for the idea but i hope that you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**Wittykittylizzie – i'm glad you loved the idea, sorry about the wait! lol Zach getting stuck in a tube would be hilarious! i hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**

**mnash123 – your idea was perfect, i loved it! no way, just believe that you can do it and i swear you can do it! i set myself a goal everyday and told myself that i could do it and i ended up finishing it! thank-you those are the nicest words ever…i think i'm going to cry! i'm going to use the idea of trouble but change it a little :)**

**binglebop – i know i wanted to cry, Ellie is just so cute! i hope i get the opportunity to play it!**

**Nikki and Belle – thank-you! i do love that last part :)**

**TotallyRemixed1 – your welcome! i seriously enjoyed writing that chapter, i do crack myself up but i'm glad that you had a goode laugh :)**

**The Owlish Olympian - don't be sad, you've given me so many amazing ideas you deserve a break! i'm glad, i think it's my favourite too :) aha, i hate school shopping but i've got about 5weeks until school plus i don't need much stuffs. i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**bubblegum04 – yep, they had a lot of fun though, i would actually love to go shopping with Macey. aha, i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**xInfinitely-Fallingx – i'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and i hope you enjoy this one :) xoxo**

**Zammie – thank-you, i'll explain why i've been away :)**

**Lol (Guest) – the last one has something to do with marriage but you'll have to wait and see :)**

**^^^thank-you all sooo much for the reviews, you don't know how much they made me smile! i'm glad that you all enjoyed shopping with the girls and Zach, i'm sure they must have gotten quite a lot of looks when they were going store to store aha. so i've been in a funk for quite a while now and that's why i haven't updated. there is no way i'm giving you guys a chapter that has only had about 20% enthusiasm put into it because i seriously have loved writing every single chapter of this epic tail…well epic a to zammie. after this chapter we'll only have 6 left and then i'm done with writing for a little while i think, but don't cry i'm sure i'll still put some one-shots out here and there but i don't think i can handle a full blown story. so anyway, i hope you're all having an awesome summer and i hope that you enjoy this chapter which you have all waited so very patiently for. you guys are the best and the reason why i'm sitting in my living room with this in front of me, you're the reason i'm writing and you always will be. just look out for my authors notes in my published novels and i swear it will be dedicated to you (if my dream ever happens) :'D**

**sorry about that, i just kinda spilled my heart out but anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**T is for **_**Trouble – **_"How do you feel about making a little trouble, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie sighed looking up from her book. "What kind of trouble?" Zach had been a little distant lately, being in his bedroom, giving her that I-know-something-you-don't smile and hiding something from her. Cammie tried not to worry, they as a couple were fine – all kisses and hugs – but she still wondered what was going on in the brain of his.

He smirked, taking the book from her hands and kissing her forehead. "You'll see Gallagher Girl…now, are you in or not?"

Cammie thought about it for a second – what would she rather do on a Friday night? Read while Zach went on an adventure or go along with him knowing that they'd get into trouble. She nodded, putting on her own smirk. "Bring it on Blackthorne Boy."

* * *

They met up much later; both dressed like they were ready for a mission. And in a way, it kind of was. They were going into Roseville, it was late and unbeknown to Cammie they were crashing a party. Zach normally thought that teenage pranks were useless, and would rather plant a few knockout gasses in the house and watch the party slowly die but Zach was doing things the normal way since they were stepping into normality.

"Zach, where are we going?" asked Cammie. Them getting out of Gallagher had been surprisingly easy; Zach dropped a hint to Mrs Morgan that he wanted to spend a quiet night with Cammie. That way, their replicas aka pillows positioned underneath the duvet would look like two loved and snuggled up teenagers. Zach thought it was genius and chuckled to himself.

Cammie stopped walking. "What's up Gallagher Girl? Look, I promise that we won't get caught and that you _will_ have fun. Okay?" Cammie rolled her blue eyes before smiling along with Zach and allowing him to pull her along the road towards their destination.

While walking Cammie looked around and though back to when she walked these streets regularly. She remembered all the Saturday nights she spent primping herself ready to meet Josh and the time the spent together roaming around Roseville. Cammie always liked her neighbourhood. It was quiet and quaint and somewhere she'd like to live – if she wasn't a spy.

"Ta-da!" Zach stretched his arms out showing Cammie their mission. His girlfriend was confused, very confused. What she saw in front of her was what looked like a raging party not a mission. Cammie placed her hands on her hips with an unimpressed look on her face.

"What the heck Zach? Why are we here?" she huffed.

He sighed. "This is our mission." He pulled some silly string, toilet roll and various other items out of backpack. "How do you feel like some old fashion pranking?"

Cammie chuckled, taking a roll from his hand and an egg carton from the other. "Are you serious?"

Zach nodded and soon they got to work. He didn't tell Cammie that this was secretly payback and he enjoyed every minute of wrecking the outside of Dillon's house. Zach remembered Cammie talking about the various threats he had given her and the school. He watched Cammie have some fun and laughed when she threw eggs at the door and a whole toilet roll through an open window. It must have hit someone because they popped their head out the window and looked around. Neither of them could keep themselves quiet and were soon laughing their heads off outside the house.

Cammie leaned over Zach. "This was actually fun, thank-you Zach." she leaned down and kissed his cheek. He smirked back before his face fell. And so did hers. They weren't sure how they heard it but were certain that the sound of cop cars were coming their way. Zach stood up, bringing Cammie with them. Both looked towards the house and saw the culprit who had called the police.

"Friggin' Jimmy!" Zach cursed in various language and watched the boy claw through the crowd before opening the door and coming towards them.

He looked from Cammie to Zach with an unreadable expression. "What are you guys doing?"

"Josh, no time. Why did you call the police, not only will we be in trouble but so will you!"

Zach rolled his eyes when the boy had realised his mistake. "I've got to tell everyone," Josh went to walk back but Cammie grabbed him by his collar and told him to follow her and Zach. Her boyfriend – obviously _not_ okay with this – followed from the rear. They ran, with Cammie in front and soon they were at Josh's house. Not only was Josh surprised that she remembered, but Cammie herself was.

Josh thanked them – mostly Cammie – before muttering to himself. "Oh no, I left Dee-Dee."

"You guys still going strong?" she asked with Zach moaning and groaning in the background. He was done playing the good-guy. It wasn't in his nature, not for pretty boys like Jimmy anyway.

Josh shook his head. "Oh no, I broke up with her and she ran off crying."

"That's too bad," mumbled Cammie, scratching her hair and looking anywhere except for Josh. She wondered why she was feeling so relieved. It's not like he mattered anymore, right? Right, the boy she loved was next to her…picking Josh's plants.

Zach checked his invisible watch. "Oh look at the time!" Josh commented on the no watch thing. Zach ignored it and took Cammie's shoulders. "Gallagher Girl and I must be going. Nice seeing you again Jimmy!" he gave Josh a hard punch on his shoulder before taking Cammie's hand. She had just about mumbled a goodbye before Josh had gone inside and they were heading back towards the party. Cammie could tell that something was up with Zach when she reached for his hand and he subtly sped up a bit.

"How do you know you're going the right way, Blackthorne Boy?" she asked, their footsteps getting closer towards Dillon's house.

"Feel free to direct me, Gallagher Girl." he added the last name as an afterthought but was happy when Cammie caught up and grabbed his hand.

All was well until the lights. A flashlight was pointed at them, blinding their eyes. Both of them shielded their vision and thought the same thing: uh-oh. A tall man with a pudgy middle came toward them; he was obviously a policeman but flashed his badge anyway.

"Officer," called Cammie, "what is going on?" she asked nicely, trying to make herself look like an innocent girl going on a walk with her boyfriend and that the only reason that they were dressed like robbers was because…Cammie was still thinking of that reason.

"Miss, I need to take you and this young man to the station with me. we received a call from a this boy," he pointed to Dillon who was speaking to his brother with a successful smirk etched into his face, "saying that you two were trespassing and ruining their quiet night in."

The statement shocked them, 'quiet night in'? Zach began to protest but in the end they were both hauled into the car, Cammie being squashed by Zach's broad shoulders as he was pushed in. the ride was silent for three reasons: Zach was planning his escape, Cammie was thinking of how to describe her situation to her mum and officer Alan Blake because the radio was playing his favourite song. Three different reasons but soon enough the car stopped, the engine cut off and they were inside the cold and bleak building.

From what Zach could remember from his Blackthorne days, there wasn't much the police could tell them off for. At the most a warning and phone home, which meant next time, they wear masks and ditch e-boyfriends and try to get onto Rachel's good side.

"Chill Cammie, all we'll get is a 'stern' talking to and a call to Gallagher…and maybe some un-approving looks." He smiled encouragingly but it was wasted on Cammie who sat shaking her head.

"My mum is going to kill me."

The next hour went by slowly and it was exactly what Zach had described. Dillon had made up some story about Cammie, saying that she was some 'crazy chick' who had brought her new boyfriend to his house and was 'desperate' to get him back. Zach at chuckling through all of this while the police man spoke about possible restraining orders against Cammie. The end of the talk had to be the worst because it was when he asked for the phone number of who was responsible for them.

Both Zach and Cammie exchanged looks. Neither of them wanted to say the Gallagher school number in case the police man knew or her mom answered the phone like school was in session. But then Cammie remembered the small rectangular shaped thing she sometimes saw in her mom's pocket and used to play with.

Cammie took a deep breath and then rattled off her mom's _personal_ number to the police man and then bit her lip. Zach raised a quizzical brow but all Cammie could do was pray that Rachel would pick up.

"Hello?" echoed from the phone. Officer Blake walked away chatting to Rachel and soon came back informing them that she was coming soon. He didn't add how sorry he felt for them.

Cammie and Zach sat patiently on the hard plastic chairs and both looked up whenever the doors opened. After ten minutes they didn't even realise who had walked in but when they looked up they found a straight faced Rachel facing them.

"Let's go home," she said walking away and holding the door for the teens. In front of Cammie sat the car from her childhood. The seven-seater they used for short family breaks. The car even smelled the same and she was on the verge of tears when she found a _very_ old packet of M&M's hidden in a manmade pocket. The ride home should have been intimidating, Zach and Cammie both knew that they would be getting hell, but all Cammie could do was close her eyes and try to remember the trips that they went on.

"Cammie," her shoulder had been shaken by Zach who held the door open for her. "Time to face the music, Gallagher Girl."

Rachel guided them to an empty classroom and gave them seats on the opposite sides of the room. She sat at front on the desk and watched her daughter and her significant other look around curiously. Rachel was really torn at what she should do with them. it was Summer and being cooped up in the school mustn't have been fun but it wasn't like she wouldn't have let them out…actually, now thinking about it, it was likely that she would have said no, but that wasn't the case. They broke school rules, right?

She sighed. "Look, I'm arguing with myself about what punishment you guys should have and right now I'm thinking of old school detention, because sneaking out and going on cheesy dates is pretty old school." and then with a nod Rachel walked out and shouted a good-night to the couple who sat perplexed at what had just happened.

Zach chuckled and then got out of his seat. "That was easier than I thought, although we probably wouldn't have been in this situation if _someone_ didn't go back."

Cammie stood and walked to Zach. "I went back for a good reason, Zach. if the police had come and broken up the party then I know that Josh would have been in trouble."

Zach raked his hair and sighed. "Why do you still care? I'm confused Cammie, since you're over and everything."

"Josh was good to me, Zach." she nodded and placed herself into the nearest seat. "He _saw_ me. He saw the girl that everyone else failed to. I told him the biggest lie of Gallagher history: that I was normal. And because I broke his heart, I owe him friendship."

Cammie walked away before Zach could say anything. She'd never revealed the length of their relationship to Zach before and thinking about it, Cammie really did love Josh and he really did see her. And thinking about the lie and break up, Cammie felt like a bit of a bitch and told herself that Josh did deserve friendship and much more.

* * *

Zach mirrored Cammie's position: head rested in knuckles with a blank expression on face. So far, they'd been sitting in detention for five hours and they still had seven hours to go. Zach thought that the detention was going to be a small thing like normal high schools while Cammie knew that her mom would make regular detention brutal.

A small ball of paper found itself on Cammie's side of the room. She picked it up and scanned the messy scrawl that was Zach's handwriting.

_I never knew that Jimmy was that special, I guess since he made you happy I'll lay off him everyone once in a while (last night didn't count)_

_Z_

Cammie smiled – she never thought she'd have to experience jealously between new boyfriend and old boyfriend – and answered back.

_Forgiven :)_

_Cammie_

Zach's chair scraped against the wooden floor as he stood up, letter in hand and smirk on his face. "What do you mean 'forgiven' Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie now stood and they both met in the middle of the room, almost touching. "That was clearly an apology, Zachary."

Zach crumpled the letter and took Cammie in his arms. "Is that so, Cameron?" she nodded. "Well, how about I give you something I won't possibly be sorry for?"

And then, just like their first kiss Zach dipped Cammie but lower than before and gave her a kiss longer than before.

Both agreed that it was their favourite punishment.

* * *

**am i proud of myself?**

**heck yeah!**

**do i like it?**

**heck yeah!**

**do i hope you like it?**

**heck yeah!**

**a treat because its the first day back!**

**i really am sorry that you had to wait so long but i had writers block and i had to make sure that it was gone before i wrote anything. its 1:59 am and i've written this chapter, two one-shots and a chapter in my own book…i think this writers block has gone! i kept pushing it by writing and i made it worse and i'm in a new environment so i think that's helped :) (i was at my dads)**

**i hope you guys liked this chapter and i'll see you all for the next six! check out my new one-shot and Remember That Summer :) thank-you for being so supportive, please remember that i love you all and well…i don't need to waffle on again do i?**

**oh and if you read all of this a/n then put 'royal goldfish' in your review! i don't blame you if you didn't (i sure wouldn't have)**

**thank-you all again!**

**review please :P**

**with love,**

**and bonfires lit up the shores**

**(oh & sorry for it being so choppy)**


End file.
